Mommy,Daddy don,t leave me again
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja ini ff Wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

Mommy,Daddy don,t leave me again

Annyeong chingudeul aq author baru ini ff pertama aq n permulaan,ff ini terinspirasi dari para WKSdeul mian kalau masih banyak typo and kata-kata yang berantakkan maklum baru pemula heheheheehehe

Langsung aja yaa,,,,,ini baru prolog

#happy reading,,,

Title:mommy,daddy don't leave me again

Genre:Romance,drama,little angst

Rate:T (meybe)

"CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!BRAAAAAAKKKKK!

"Tolong rawat dia...aq percayakan dia pada kalian...to...tolong"

"Hyung...aq akan merawatnya..."

"Kyu...mianhe,,,,,,,"

"Jebal hyung demi dia"

TBC... Lanjut or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

Pair:WonKyu(Choi SiwonxCho Kyuhyun) and other

Genre:Romance,Drama,little angst  
Yaoi,typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T meybe

gomaweo ya yang udah baca ff abal aq ini siscaMinstalove,iqbalkyunnie,DesvianaDewi,dan Dong Rim gomaweo udah baca

mian ff ini aq buat seolah-olah member Super Junior lengkap oke...

Don't like don't read gomaweo

Happy Reading!

#Dorm suju

Pagi yang cerah mengawali aktifitas ke 13 namja tampan yang wajah mereka tak kalah cerah dengan pagi hari  
Pasalnya mereka mendapatkan libur selama 3 hari dan 3 hari itu mereka akan berlibur bersama dan mereka berencana pergi ke suatu desa untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka dari hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota seoul

"Yeyeyeyeye...akhirnya libur bareng hyungdeul...yeyeyeyeyeye"nyanyian anak kecil yang di nyanyikan anak kecil juga#Plak! Maksudnya namja terkecil diantara namja lain umurnya maksudnya yang kita kenal sebagai magne dari grup idola dunia suju yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan polosnya menyanyikan layaknya anak kecil.  
"Kyu jangan main-main cepat kepaki barang mu"titah Sungmin pada dongsaeng terkecilnya  
"Ne minnie hyung."Jawab Kyu dengan riang.  
"Heeeehh terkadang dia bersikap sangan menggemaskan namun di sisi lain dia juga menyebalkan."Ujar seseorang di samping Sungmin  
"Ne Hae ah, walaupun menyebalkan kau tetap menyayanginya kan?"  
"Ne hyung,kita semua menyayanginya." Jawab seseorang d samping Sungmin yang di ketahui adalah Donghae.  
"Anak-anak!semua sudah siap!"Terial sang leader  
"Ne hyung!"Koor semuanya  
"Kajja kita berangkat!"  
"Yeeeeyyy!"Teriakan semuanya namun yang paling keras dan bersemangat adalah si magne evil  
"Kyunnie!jangan lari-lari!kau bisa jatuh!"Peringat sang leader namun memang Kyuhyun yang bandel dia tetap berlari menuju lif

#di parkiran

"Akhirnya kita bisa bebas dari pekerjaan dan kebisingan."Ujar namja tercantik di suju  
"Ne.."Jawab yang lain  
"Ayo anak-anak!kita berangkat!"Teriak Leeteuk  
"YOOOOOO!" Jawab yang lain mereka pun berangkat berlibur

#skip time

"HWAAAAAA segarnya!"Teriak sungmin  
"Ne segar sekali hyung"jawab Ryeowook

Mereka pun sampai d tempat tujuan pedesaan yang sangat asri dan mereka sudah sampai di penginapan Sungmin satu kamar dengan Ryeowook,lalu Kyuhyun satu kamar dengan Siwon

#Room Wonkyu

"Hyung! Kajja kita jalan-jalan!"Ajak Kyuhyun  
"Kau tak capek Kyu?"Tanya Siwon  
" hyung..."kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan jurusnya puppy eyesnya siwon yang melihatnya pun tak bisa menolak  
"Haaahh ne kajja."  
Horeee!ppali hyung!"  
Akhirnya siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi jalan-jalan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri desa dengan berjalan yang sejuk dan pemandangan yang sangat indah membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

"hyung,,,kau menikmatinya."tanya Kyu sambil tersenyum

"ne Kyu,Hyung saangat menikmatinya,kalau kau?"tanya Siwon balik

"nado hyung,jarang kita dapat merasakan suasana seperti ini."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terus berjalan sampai perbatasan jala raya.

Namun naas saat mereka berjalan di jalan raya mereka melihat mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang namun tak terkendali lalu menabrak sebuah pohon yang besar di pinggir jalan

"CKIIIIIIIIITTTT!BRAAAAAAAKK!

"OMO Hyung! Cepat kita harus liat korbannya!"  
Teriak Kyuhyun  
"Tapi Kyu..."Belum sempat Siwon menyalesaikan kalimatnya kyuhyun sudah berlari mendekati TKP  
Di dalam mobil nampak pasangan pasutri  
"OmO ahjussi!ahjumma gwenchanayo?!"Kyuhyun mendekati sang ahjumma  
ahjumma itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun lalu melirik bangku belakang,Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik mengikuti arah pandang ahjumma itu Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun d jok belakang kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menggendong gadis kecil yang setengah tersadar sambil memanggil "mommy"  
"Ada apa Kyu" tanya Siwon yang sudah di samping Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun hanya diam  
"Aku sudah memanggil warga untuk menolong,anda tenang saja."Ujar siwon tenang  
"Aniya,"jawab ahjumma itu siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahi  
"aku akan menyusul suami ku."Jawab ahjuma arah pandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun beralih ke jok kemudi dan benar saja sang suami telah meninggal  
"Tolong rawat dia...aq percayakan dia pada kalian...to...tolong"  
Kyuhyun dan Siwon bingung  
"Namanya Hyun Ri,Kim Hyun Ri rawatlah dia..."Setelah mengatakan itu sang ahjumma pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

Chapter 2:Promise

#before

"Namanya Hyun Ri ,Kim Hyun Ri rawatlah dia..."Setelah mengatakan itu sang ahjuma pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

#Happy Reading!

#Rumah Sakit

11 namja sedang berlarian dengan terburu-buru di lorong Rumah Sakit yang di depan ruang ICU mereka langsung menghampiri 2 namja yang wajahya nampak kusut

2 Namja itu tak lain adalah Kyuhyun juga Siwon,11 namja tadi adalah member Super Junnior yang lain. Leeteuk menghampiri Siwon yang di ikuti Heechul juga Hangeng,sedang yang lain menghampiri Kyuhyun yang nampak paling kacau

"Siwon ah,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Leeteuk

"Ceritanya panjang hyung,aku saja masih bingung."jawab Siwon lemah dan nampak putus asa

"lalu kenapa dengan Kyunnie?"tanya Heechul mencoba bersabar,Siwon hanya terdiam sedangkan memeber lain sangat khawatir juga cemas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja tanpa menunjukan ekspresi lebih hanya terdiam dan sengaja memberi tahu member lain kalau mereka berada di Rumah Sakit ,mendengar itu Leeteuk langsung panik dia takut kalau ke dua dongsaengnya itu kenapa-napa dengan cepat dia memberi tahu member lain dan bersiap-siap menyusul Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"hiks,,,hiks,,,,"tiba-tiba terdengar isak tangis Kyuhyun,Siwon yang mendengar isakkan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya menyingkirkan Sungmin yang hendak memeluk Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Siwon,Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya. Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun juga Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie,,,ini hyung saeng,ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya Leeteuk hati-hati,tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun

"Kyu,,,."panggil Leeteuk lagi namun tetap tak ada jawaban Kyuhyun malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon,Leeteuk jadi sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu,Kaingin yang mengerti kindisi Leeteuk segera menghampiri Leeteuk

"sudahlah hyung mungkin Kyunnie masih syok."ujar Kang in menenangkan Leeteuk,Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menghela napas lemah,dia paling tidak bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini

"CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,uisa keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"apakah anda keluarga dari gadis itu?"tanya Uisa,Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara uisa segera mendongak

"kami yang menolongnya Uisa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal."jawab Siwon berusaha setenang mungkin

"apakah tidak ada walinya?"tanya uisa sekali lagi

"untuk sementara ini kami walinya uisa."jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba,semua member memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran tak terkecuali Siwon,

"baiklah saat ini keadaan pasien sudah normal dan sebentar lagi akan di pindahkan di ruang rawat."ujar Uisa setelah itu uisa pergi meninggalkan member Super Junior

Tak lama kemudian ruang rawat terbuka lagi menampilkan suster yang mendorong tempat tidur Hyun Ri untuk di pindahkan di ruang rawat

#ruang 407

"bisa sekarang kalian jelaskan?"tuntut Heechul yang memang sudah tidak sabar yang juga penasaran

"awalnya kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja hyung,saat kami sudah berada di jalan raya tiba-tiba ada mmobil yang melaju kencang sekali dan menabrak pohon,Kyuhyun mendekati mobil itu, aku meminta pertolongan pada warga , saat aku tiba di tempat Kyunnie,ibu dari anak itu menitipkan anaknya pada kami,setelah mengucapkan itu dia meninggal,kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan kami pun membawanya ke Rumah sakit ini."jawab Siwon

"tapi kalian tak apa kan?"tanya Yesung nampak sangat khawatir sekali

"aku baik-baik saja hyung tapi nampaknya tidak untuk Kyunnie."jawab Siwon

Semua memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang rawat Hyun Ri sambil memandangi wajah Hyun Ri belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya,semua menunggu Kyuhyun bersuara

"Hyung,,,,"penantian itu pun tidak sia-sia akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya

"Wonnie hyung,aku merasa mengenal anak ini sudah lama sekali,dan entah mengapa setiap melihat anak ini ada sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam."lanjut Kyuhyun,semua menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"apa maksud mu Kyu?"tanya Siwon,Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya satu persatu

"aku akan merawatnya,dan aku yang akan menjaganya."jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus

"apa maksud mu bocah jelek?!"tanya Heechul lantang

"aku akan menjaganya,seperti yang di minta omma anak ini,ini keputusan ku dan sudah aku pikirkan dengan matang,jadi aku mohon biarkan aku membawa anak ini."jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

"Kyu,ibu anak itu juga meminta pada ku yang berarti unntuk kita berdua,apakah aku harus ikut merawatnya?"tanya Siwon sedikit ragu

"itu terserah pada mu hyung,aku tidak memaksamu."jawab Kyuhyun

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Kyu?"tanya Leeteuk

"ne hyung,,,aku mohon ijinkan aku hyung."

"haaahh,terserah pada mu Kyu."jawab Leeteuk pasrah,nampak yang lain terkejut dengan keputusan Leeteuk,sedang Kyuhyun ternyum senang

"gomaweo hyung."jawab Kyuhyun

"apakah aku boleh ikut merawatnya Kyu?"tanya Donghae ,Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tambah senang,Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dengan imutnya

"Kyu,,,,,"sebuah panggilan dari Siwon yang sangat lirih namun masih bisa dengar mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada Siwon

"Mianhe,,,,,,,,"ujar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut

"wae hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut sedih

"mianhe,,,,,"hanya itu yang Siwon ucapkan kemudian keluar ruangan,Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon dengan kesedihan,air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'mengapa ini?mengapa dadaku sesak sekali melihat Siwon meninggalkan ku begini'

Di sisi lain ada seorang yang menyadari sesuatu yang lain antara Siwon juga Kyuhyun dan ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu dan juga sedih

'wae Kyu mengapa kau sesedih itu melihat Siwon pergi? Jangan sedih Kyu lihatlah aku kyu aku mencintai mu.'

Kyuhyun masih memandangi pintu di mana Siwon keluar lewat lain hanya memandang Kyuhyun.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

chapter 3

#before

'wae Kyu mengapa kau sesedih itu melihat Siwon pergi? Jangan sedih Kyu lihatlah aku kyu aku mencintai mu.'

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

"Kyu,,,gwenchanayeo?"tanya Sungmin,bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut tetapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu

"ne hyung,gwenchana."jawab Kyuhyun pendek,Kyuhyun menghampiri tempat tidur Hyun Ri dengan diam,semua memandang Kyuhun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"kalian kembalilah ke penginapan,aku akan di sini menemani Kyuhyun kalian kembalilah ke penginapan ini sudah malam."ujar Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"aku di sini hyung,aku juga akan menemani Kyunnie."Kibum yang dari tadi hanya diam kini buka suara "lebih baik Teuki hyung yang kembali ke penginapan aku akan menemni dan menjaganya."lanjut Ki Bum

"ne hyung kau nampak sangat kelelahan sekali."Ryeowook memmbenarkan ucapan Ki Bum

"haaaah,,,baik lah aku titip Kyu pada mu Bummie."jawab Leeteuk,Ki Bum hanya mengangguk,semua kembali ke penginapan satu orang yang masih memandang Ki Bum dengan tajam

Akhirnya semua member kembali ke penginapan menyisakan Ki Bum juga Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Ki bum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,istirahatlah..."ujar Ki Bum

"aniya hyung aku masih belum mengantuk."jawab Kyuhyun keras kepala

"jangan membantah dan jangan mulai keras kepala,bagaimana kau bisa menjaga anak ini kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit?"Ki Bum mulai jengkel dengan tingkah yang mendengar perintah Ki Bum hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dia seperti tak rela jauh-jauh dari Hyun Ri,dan perkataan Ki Bum ada benarnya juga bagaimana dia bisa merawat Hyun Ri sedangkan dia tak bisa menjaga diri sendiri,akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak menuju sofa panjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya,Ki Bum yang melihat Kyuhyun mematuhi perintahnya tersenyum lembut. _'istirahatlah Kyu aku yakin akan ada lebih banyak lagi masalah yang akan kau hadapi dan lebih besar dari ini,dan mungkin ini saat terakhir aku bisa menemani mu,juga menjagamu'_ Ki Bum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap.

#keesokan harinya

"nghh,,,,erangan kecil dari Kyuhyun karena terganggu sinar matahari yang melewati jendela kamar rawat,Kyuhyun terbangun dan melihat Ki Bum yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapannya dan itu nampak tak nyaman Kyuhyun mendekati Ki Bum dan menyelimuti tubuh Ki Bum dengan jaket Ki Bum. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri ranjang Hyun Ri yang belum sadarkan diri,di pandangi wajah Hyun Ri. 'untung hanya benturan kecil yang mengenai wajah mu yang manis ini,tapi mengapa kau belum sadar juga?hey cepatlah sadar." Batin Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut wajah Hyun Ri ,yang masih setia memejamkan matanya

"nghh,,,"giliran Ki Bum yang terbangun pandangan langsung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih membelai wajah Hyun Ri 'kau nampak manis dengan sikap yang sekarang Kyu,dan kau bisa tersenyum dengan lembut juga tulus yang jarang sekali kau tujukkan untuk orang asing tapi nampaknya anak itu akan membawa perubahan yanng sangat besaar terhadap diri mu Kyu'Ki Bum masih terus memandang Kyuhyun dan tanpa di sadari olehnya lagi sebuah senyum terukir dengan bagitu indah

"nghhhh,,,mommy,,,,"tiba2 ada suara lenguhan lirih yang menginterupsi pikiran ke dua namja itu yang berasal dari Hyun Ri, Ki Bum langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun

"dia siuman Kyu,," "ne hyung,"jawab Kyu senang "aku akan memanggil uisa dulu." Ki Bum langsung melesat keluar memanggil uisa

Uisa datang langsung memeriksa keadaan Hyun Ri yang telah sadar sepenuhnya

"kondisinya sudah membaik dan tidak ada masalah pada semuanya."ujar Uisa yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Ki Bum lega."baik lah kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu."uisa pun keluar

"Hyun Ri ssi apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun,Hyun Ri hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran dan bingung,Kyuhyun memandang Hyun Ri dengan perasaan Bum hanya memandang ke duanya dengan masih menunggu Hyun Ri membuka Ri mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut bibirnya bergetar "mommy,,,,"lirih Hyun Ri, Kyuhyun yang mendengar jadi terkejut bagitu pula dengan Ki Bum "Kau memanggil ku apa?"tanya Kyuhyun,Hyun Ri yang mendengar pertanyaan Hyun Ri dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar "ah mianhe,,,wajah mu sungguh mirip dengan mendiang mommy ku yang telah meninggal."jawab Hyun Ri dengan nada datar namun sarat dengan kesedihan,Kyuhyun jadi tertgun mendengarnya

"bagaimana kau tau mommy mu msudah meninggal?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Jung ahjuma yang memberitahu ku,oiya dimana Jung ahjuma dan Jung ahjusi?"tanya Hyun Ri lagi

"jadi ahjusi dan ahjuma yang satu mobil dengan mu kemarin bukan orang tua mu?"Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya,Hyun Ri hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun seolah-olah berkata 'jawab saja dulu pertanyaan ku.' Kyuhyun yang di .pandang seperti itu jadi salah tingkah

"ah mian,,,mereka tak selamat hanya kau yang bisa aku selamatkan dan ia berpesan agar aku menjagamu,dan mungkin orang itulah yang kau tanyakan."jawab Kyuhyun,Hyun Ri langsung sedih mendengar itu

"hikz,,,hikz,,,Jung ahjuma dan Jung ahjusi adalah orang yang merawat ku semenjak mommy dan daddy meninggal karena di bunuh,jadi sekarang aku hanya sendirian?"Hyun Ri menangis,Ki Bum mendekat di usapnya punggung Hyun Ri

"tenanglah Jung ahjuma sudah menitipkan mu pada kami jadi kami yang akan menemani mu,dan menjaga mu."ujar Ki itu Hyun Ri juga Kyuhyun memandang Ki Bum Ki Bum tersenyum Hyun Ri yang melihat senyum Ki Bum jadi salah tingkah,Ki Bum memandang Kyuhyun yang nampak bingung,Ki Bum hanya tersenyum meyakinkan Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun yang mngerti maksud Ki Bum balas tersenyum,Hyun Ri juga jadi senang.

"oiya Hyun Ri perkenalkan nama ku Kim Ki Bum,dan dia Cho Kyuhyun,kau bisa memanggil ku oppa,juga dia."jelas Ki Bum,wajah Hyun Ri langsung berunah 180 derajat yang awalnya hanya datar dan diam kini ia menunjukkan wajah sumringah,Kyuhyun senang melihatnya

"ne Bummie oppa,boleh aku panggil begitu?"tanya Hyun Ri dengan polosnya,Ki Bum menganggul

"oiya mm,,,,"Hyun Ri agak ragu mengatakannnya saat memandang Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hyun Ri "bolehkah aku memanggil mu mommy?"tanya Hyun Ri takut dan langsung menunduk Kyuhyun sempat terkejut namun ia tersenyum kembali "kau bisa memanggil ku mommy"jawab Kyuhyun yang menuai pertanyaan bagi Ki Bum,Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyumnya.

TBC

#KLISE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

"wajahnya mirip daddy apakah aku bisa memanggilnya daddy?"

"kau gila,itu tidak mungkin!"

"jangan dekati aku orang gila!"

"jaga bicara mu hyung!"

"PLAK!"

"hikz,,,hikz,,,mommy,,,gwenchanayeo?"

Sekarang balasan reviews mian gx bisa balas d inbox,,,,,

wonkhyuhomintaoris all: aaa gomaweo ne pdhl aku sempat pesimis mo publish Kyu pastinya rawat dong,,,,orang ketiganya masih rahasia hihihihi

MyDecember:rencananya begitu,,,,hehehehe

lee minji elf:gomaweo udah baca n review,,, yang terjadi sudah terjadi hehehehe

shin min young:kan d chapter selanjutnya udaah di jelasin,,,gomaweo udah mau baca n review,,, itu baru Kyu yang terasa wondad belum itu siapa,belum tau masih rahasia hehehehe oiya jangan panggil thor dong,, panggil yessi aja

Irmawks:ya belum lah itu aku buat han am bum masih di super junior gomaweo udah baca n review wondad masih bingung ini udah lanjut

evil kyu: kyu:tenang nak mommy mu bakalan rawat dy bukankah mommy rawat qmu dengan baik?" won:ne,,,

kyu:hehehehehe blm tau juga soalnya seme mommy tu banyak bnget,,,hihihihihi ini udah uplish kok gomaweo udah baca n review,,,

Guest:daddy bukan gx mau dia masih bingung aja gitu,,,,gomaweo udah baca n review

amanda wu:masih rahasia yang suka Kyu hehehehehehe kejutan ntrnya,,,gomaweo udah baca n rievew

KyuChul:segi empat malahan maunya nih,,,masih rahasia masih pezzle,,, gomaweo udah baca n review

anin arlunerz:Siwon masih bingung dan butuh menyendiri bukan gak mau,,yang suka ama Kyu masih di rahasiakan hehehehe gomaweo udah review

For all makasih ya udah baca dan reviews ff abal nan kacau ini,,,,

REVIEWS PLEASE,,,,,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"bolehkah aku memanggil mu mommy?"tanya Hyun Ri takut dan langsung menunduk Kyuhyun sempat terkejut namun ia tersenyum kembali "kau bisa memanggil ku mommy"jawab Kyuhyun yang menuai pertanyaan bagi Ki Bum,Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyumnya.

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

#penginapan

Di sebuah kamar sang leader super junior sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan menangkup wajahnya,nampak sekali dia menyimpan sebuah beban

"CKLEK" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah Sungmin masuk dari luar

"hyung boleh aku masuk?"tanya Sungmin pelan takut mengagetkan Leeteuk yang nampaknya tak menyadari kehadiranya,Leeteuk langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dan menoleh ke Sungmin lalu tersenyum "masuklah Min."jawab Leeteuk Sungmin pun masuk dan mendekati hyung tertuanya itu

"wae hyung? Apakah hyung masih memikirkan masalah Kyunnie?"tanya Sungmin

"haaah,,,ne,hyung masih bingung bagaimana bersikap,di sisi lain hyung memang mendukung Kyunnie tapi hyung juga memikirkan kemungkinan yang nantinya akan di timbulkan olleh keputusan ini."jawab Leeteuk dan dari jawabannya Sungmin tahu kalau Leeteuk sangat frustasi bukan untuk dirinya tapi lebih menonjol pada Kyuhyun,Sungmin tahu hyungnya itu sedang memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun Leeteuk sangat mengkhawatirkan magne mereka itu

"aku juga sempat meragukannya hyung,tapi saat aku melihat kesungguhan ucapan Kyu aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya,dan kita hanya perlu mendukungnya,apakah hyung tak melihat perubahan dari Kyunnie?" Sungmin menjelaskan sekalian memberikan per tanyaan agar meyakinkan sang leader,Leeteuk memandang Sungmin "hyung sempat merasakannya namun kekhawatiran hyung lebih mendominasi saat itu"jawab Leeteuk

"aku baru itu melihat kesungguhan pada Kyunnie dalam menyikapi hal yang sangat rumit dan juga tak takterduga ini,tapi bukan berarti dia tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh,namun yang biasa itu ada hubungannya dengan profesinya sebagai penyanyi dalam sebuah grup,tapi ini hal lain hyung,ini menyangkut nyawa seorang anak,"Sungmin menjelaskan analisisnya

"haaaaah kau benar mungkin sudah saatnya aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyunnie dan dia bisa bertingkah dewasa dan ini sebagai pemulaan."jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin,Sungmin pun membalasnya Leeteuk

'TOK TOK TOK' "Hyung ini aku Donghae,bolehkah aku masuk" suara ketukan dari pintu luar menginterupsi percakapan Sungmin dan juga Leeteuk

"ne masuklah Hae-ah!"jawab Leeteuk Donghae pun masuk "wae Hae?"tanya Sungmin

"aku Cuma menyampaikan pesan dari Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan kembali ke Seoul duluan dengan Ki Bum."jawab Donghae Leeteuk maupun Sungmin terkejut

"kenapa bisa begitu?"tanya Leeteuk

"dia bilang Hyun Ri nama anak itu yang aku tahu sudah boleh keluar karena tak ada masalah lagi dan Kyunnie memutuskan kembali ke Seoul terlebih dahulu dan ia mengomeliku karena ia berkali-kali menghubungi hyung tapi tak di angkat."Donghae nampak kesal sekali

"MWO?! JINJJAYEO?!"Leeteuk yang kaget langsung mengecek handphonenya dan ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab yang semua dari Kyuhyun dan satu pesan dari Kyuhyun juga yang berisi kalau dia kembali ke Seoul bersama Bummie terlebih dahulu dia langsung merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa kalau hapenya dalam modus silent

"ah mianhe hyung lupa mengaktifkan dering."jawab Leeteuk yang di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin juga Donghae,

"lalu bagaimana sekarang kita hyung?"tanya Sungmin

"kita akan menyusul Kyunnie juga Bummie,sekarang kita bersiap untuk kembali."ujar Leeteuk "aku akan memberi tahu member lain"setelah mengatakan itu ia meninggalkan Sungmin juga Donghae yang masih terdiaam di tempat

"_wae Kyu?kenapa sekarang kau bersama Ki Bum?apakah aku sudah tak spesial lagi di hati mu?_" suara hati seseorang yang merasa kecewa juga cemburu yang ternyata berada di balik pintu kamar mandi ruangan itu

"haaaah"helaan napas dari Sungmin juga Donghae mengakhiri kediaman mereka

"kajja hyung kita juga harus berberes."ujar Donghae

"ne kajja." Sungmin dan Donghae keluar kamar Leeteuk dan menuju kamar masing-masing,namun saat melintasi kamar Wonkyu Sungmin berhenti

"Wae hyung?"tanya Donghae "ani,Hae kau duluan saja aku akan membereskan barang Kyunnie."ujar Sungmin,Donghae pun hanya menuruti Sungmin dan meninggalkannya,sepeninggal Donghae Sungmin mengetuk pintu. "Siwon-ah apa kau di dalam?"tanya Sungmin terdengar langkah mendekat yang membuktikan bahwa Siwon ada di dalam tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Siwon dengan wajah kusut

"Wae hyung?"tanya Siwon

"kau sedang apa?apakah Leeteuk hyung sudah mengabari mu?"tanya Sungmin

"ne hyung tadi Leeteuk hyung sudah memberi tahu ku sekarang aku sedang membereskan perlengkapan ku juga Kyunnie."jawab Siwon

"apa kau butuh bantuan?"tanya Sungmin lagi

"aniyo,gwenchana hyung aku sudah hampir selesai."jawab Siwon lagi sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sungmin

"baiklah kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku."

"ne hyung."Sungmin pun meninggalkan Siwon sepeninggalan Sungmin Siwon melanjutkan memberesi barang miliknya juga milik Kyuhyun yang memang belum sempat terbongkar kemaren Siwon memandang sekilas koper Kyuhyun

'_aku tak tau Kyu keputusan ku ini salah atau benar,tapi aku meyakini bahwa inilah yang terbaik dan aku juga ingin kau bahagia,,tunggu hyung ne,kita akan merawat Hyun Ri_," batin Siwon Siwon tersenyum dengan pemikirannya dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tadi dia mendapat pesan dari Ki Bum kalau Hyun Ri sudah sadar entah mengapa perasaan Siwon menjadi tenang dan ada sedikit kebahagiaan,dan ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa pernah bertemu dengan Hyun Ri namun Siwon memiliki firasat yang sama dan dengan berbekal itu setelah memikirkannya semalama Siwon sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan merawat Hyun Ri bersama Kyuhyun

#Kyuhyun Ki Bum

Saat ini Kyuhyun,Ki Bum juga Hyun Ri dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul saat uisa menyampaikan bahwa Hyun Ri sudah bisa keluar hari ini Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke Seoul sebelum mereka pergi ke Seoul mereka pergi ke tempat tinggal Hyun Ri yang merekaa tahu ternyata Hyun Ri memanglah hidup sebatang kara dan hanya Jung ahjushi jung ahjuma orang terdekatnya Hyun Ri juga termaasuk warga desa itu,Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat bingkai foto besar yang terpampang jelas di ruang keluarga dimana terdapat foto keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang dua yeoja dan seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan nampak sangat berwibawa,sedang salah satu yeoja itu adalah yang Kyuhyun kenal adalah Hyun Ri yang di perkirakan saat itu baru berumur 3 atau 4 tahun dan Yeoja yang satu lagi adalah Yeoja dewasa yang sangat cantik rambut ikal coklat panjang sampai pinggang dengan balutan gaun sederhana yang mempercantik dirinya,namun yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun bukanlah letak atau kelengkapan foto tersebut namun wajah dua orang yang amat sangat dia kenal bahkan sangat dekat dengannya

#flashback

KYUHYUN POV

Aku begitu tertegun memandang foto keluarga di ruangan ini yeoja itu seperti replika wajah ku dan wajah namja itu seperti replika wajah Siwon hyung,sangking terkejutnya aku tak menyadari Hyun Ri sudah ada di samping ku aku memandang wajahnya yang nmpak sekali begitu sedih,mungkin dia teringat dengan orang tuanya

END KYUHYUN POV

"apakah itu orang tua mu?"tanya Kyu hati-hati

"ne,mereka orang tua ku,"jawab Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum sedih

"yeoja itu,,,," "mommy sangat mirip dengan mu namun dalam versi yang berbeda,tapi aku bolehkan tetap memanggil mu mommy?"tanya Hyun Ri Kyuhyun memandang Hyun Ri kemudian memandang foto,kemudian memandang Hyun Ri dan tersenyum

"baiklah kau boleh memanggil ku mommy,kau juga bisa menganggap ku mommy mu."jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum,Hyun Ri yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun senang sekali Hyun Ri langsung memeluk Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Hyun setelah membereskan semua keperluan Hyun Ri Kyuhyun juga Hyun Ri keluar mendatangi Ki Bum yang menunggu mereka di dapan rumah Hyun Ri, rumah Hyun Ri nampak sudah kosong sekali namun sesungguhnya tidak. rumah itu masih memiliki penghuni dan penghuni itu melihat kepergia Hyun Ri,Kyuhyun,dan Ki Bum dengan senyum

'semoga kau berhasil Hyun Ri'

ujar penghuni rumah tersebut

#flashback end

"Kyunnie,,,apa kau yakin tak apa meninggalkan Hyun Ri di apartemen ku?"tanya Ki Bum memecah kesunyian di antara mereka,Kyuhyun menatap Hyun Ri yang tertidur pulas di jok belakang

"haaah,,,aku tak tau lagi akan memberi dia tempat tinggal di mana lagi."jawaab Kyuhyun putus asa

"aku sih tidak kau sudah memberi tahukan dia apa profesimu?"

"obseo,aku bingung mau memberi tahunya mungkin nanti saat hyungdeul semua sudah berkumpul dan aku menjelasskan semuanya."jawab Kyuhyun

"terserah pada mu,aku akan selalu mendukung mu."ujar Ki Bum menyemangati Kyuhyun

"gomaweo hyung,saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan dukungan mu hyung karena aku tak tahu apa hyungdeul yang lain juga mendukungku,"Kyuhyun sangat beruntung ada Ki Bum di sisinya saat ini

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum sampai di Seoul tepatnya d apartemen Ki Bum dan mereka sudah di tunggu oleh hyung deul yang lain yang ternyata datang lebih awal,Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh mereka menunggu di apartemen Ki Bum

#di dalam apartemen

Mereka duduk dengan diam menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun,Hyun Ri yang memang sudah terbangun memandang lekat Siwon

"mommy!"panggil Hyun Ri pada Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat tatapan heran dari hyungdeul setelah itu menatap Hyun Ri lembut

"ne,wae Hyunnie?"tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"wajahnya mirip daddy apakah aku bisa memanggilnya daddy?"tanya Hyun Ri lagi sambil memandang Siwon,Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya,Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah dan gugup

"kau tanyakan saja padanya apakah dia mau."jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Hyun Ri menghampiri Siwon "bolehkah aku memanggil mu daddy?"tanya Hyun Ri Siwon hanya bisa mematung mendengar penuturan Hyun Ri

"kau gila,itu tidak mungkin!" kau pikir mereka ini apa?!" tiba-tiba Heechul berteriak,semua terkejut dengan teriakkan Heechul namun tidak dengan Hyun Ri,Hyun Ri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul dan menghampiri Heechul dengan langkah perlahan Hyun Ri menatap Heechul dengan intens

"jangan dekati aku orang gila!" teriak Heechul tepat saat Hyun Ri di depannya

"aku tidak terima anak ini,hey bocah kau pikir mereka orang tua mu?kalau orang tua mu sudah mati mengapa kau tak ikut mereka?!"teriak Heechul , Hyun Ri yang mendengar kaimat Heechul raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih,

"jaga bicara mu hyung!"

"PLAK!"

Tiba Kyuhyun bangun berteriak pada Heechul dan menamparnya,semua terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun pada Heechul tak terkecuali Kyuhyun sendiri,Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan juga kesedihan

"ternyata memang aku tidak spesial lagi bagi mu."setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan sedihnya Heechul pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati yang sangat hancur

Kyuhyun lalu merasa bersalah pada Heechul ia tahu Heechul pasti membencinya saat ini

Tiba-tiba nafas Kyuhyun memburu dada sesak dan juga sakit sekali wajahnya memucat Hyun Ri yang menyadaari perubahan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun Hyun Ri menangis

"hikz,,,hikz,,,mommy,,,gwenchanayeo?"tanya Hyun Ri di sela isak tangisnya member yang lain langsung memandang Kyuhyun dan Hyun Ri mereka dari tadi hannya bisa terdiam karena keterkejutan yang sangat mengejutkan mereka langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun Siwon langsung menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melemas

Kyuhyun memandang Hyun Ri lalu tiba-tiba pandangan mengabur dan wajah Hyun Ri berubah menjadi gelap hanya panggilan semua hyungdeul juga Hyun Ri yang terakhit dia dengar kemudian semua gelap

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga mian kalau yang kemaren baanyak banget typonya soalnya aku gak pake edit habis tulis langsung publish dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang wa mian kalau ffnya ngebosenin

Dan untuk yang penasaran dengan siapa namja yang menyukai Kyuhyun sudah ad sedikit pencerahan selamat membaca... dan tolong jangan di bash ne,,,

Balsan review chapter 3:

siwon cute:gomaweo ne udah mau baca n review...

keyla wonkyu:gomaweo udah mau baca n ngereview ff abal ini n makasih sarannya aku ntr lebih teliti lagi

fivwonkyu0201:gomaweo ne udah mau baca

evil kyu:Siwon bukan cemburu dia Cuma bingung aja,orang yang cemburu liat wonkyu udah di kasi pencerahan di chapter 4 ini chapter ini terjawab chingu ini ttp wonkyu dong,,,,,

KyuChul:kkkkk itu aku buat saat Ki Bum mau vakum dr super junior

MyDecember:pastinya dong,,,rintangan untuk mom n dad law siapa orangnya di chptr ini udah di kasi pencerahan

shin min young:iya ortu Hyun Ri mirip wonkyu,mian di chapter ini lum ada wonkyu moment mungkin chapter depan kkkkk

anin arlunerz:emng chapter 3 di fokuskan ke Kyu sama Hyun Ri mian law kecewa...

amanda wu:di chapter ini semua sudah jelas chingu,,,

Irmawks:iya banyak bnget baru sadar setelah di baca ulang besoknya,,,,,T_T di chapter ini terjawab semua

Gomaweo ne untu semua reviewsnya,,,,oiya jangan panggil thor ya rasanya aku belum pantas di panggil author panggil aku yessi ne gomaweo,,,,,


	6. Chapter 6

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"hikz,,,hikz,,,mommy,,,gwenchanayeo?"tanya Hyun Ri di sela isak tangisnya member yang lain langsung memandang Kyuhyun dan Hyun Ri mereka dari tadi hannya bisa terdiam karena keterkejutan yang sangat mengejutkan

Kyuhyun memandang Hyun Ri lalu tiba-tiba pandangan mengabur dan wajah Hyun Ri berubah menjadi gelap hanya panggilan semua hyungdeul juga Hyun Ri yang terakhit dia dengar kemudian semua gelap

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Semua sangat cemas Siwon yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun

"kita bawa dia ke Rumah sakit,Bummie kau jaga Hyunnie di sini Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit,dan yang lain cari Heechul hyung entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk pada Heechul hyung."jelas Siwon semua mengangguk tak ada yang membantah Siwon segera melangkah namun terhenti dengan tarikan pada jaketnya yang Hyun Ri lakukan,Siwon mendekati Hyun Ri

"kau tenang saja daddy berjanji akan membawa kembali mommy dengan sehat,"ujar Siwon menenangkan Hyung Ri,Hyun Ri yang mendengar Siwon menyebut dirinya daddy menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar sekaligus khawatir

"ne,daddy."jawab hyun Ri sambil mengangguk lucu

Setelah di lihat Hyun Ri sudah tenang Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Saki t Sungmin dan Donghae mengikuti dari belakang yang lain kecuali Ki Bum pergi untuk mencaari Heechul

"Hyun Ri."panggil Ki Bum pada Hyun Ri

"ne oppa?"tanya Hyun Ri

"sekarang kau bisa menceritakan semua pada ku,aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semua pada ku."jawab Ki Bum

"ternyata semudah itu terbaca ya oppa?"tanya Hyun Ri balik sambil tersenyum pada Ki Bum

"aku melihat dari sorot mata mu yang nampak menanggung beban sendiri yang sangat berat,aku akan membantu mu ."jawab Ki Bum

"benarkah?benarkah kau dapat menjadi sandaran ku oppa,masalh ini menyangkut kedua sahabatmu."jawab Hyun Ri Ki Bum mendekati Hyun Ri

"aku akan berusaha,karena aku yakin sesuatu itu bukan hal yang buruk walau aku memiliki firasat bahwa ini akan sangat menyakitkan."jawab Ki Bum,Ki Bum menuntun Hyun Ri untuk duduk di sofa

"sekarang kau bisa menceritakannya,aku tahu semenjak di rumah sakit kau ingin bicara pada ku."lanjut Ki Bum Hyun Ri memandang Ki Bum lama _'siapa sebenarnya dia mengapa dia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?'_ Hyun Ri heran namun apa yang di kataka Ki Bum itu benar saat di rumah sakit entah mengapa Hyun Ri sangat ingin menceritakan semua pada Ki Bum padahal sudah dia tutupi rasanya itu tapi dengan mudah Ki Bum menebaknya

"haaahhhh,,,,,,baik lah oppa aku harap kau dapat menjaga rahasia ini jangan sampai di ketahui oleh siapa pun terutama mommy sama daddy."

"aku akan menjaganya,"jawab Ki Bum sambil tersenyum

"ini memang suatu hal yang tak bisa di mengerti secara logika namun inilah yang terjadi di dunia ku yang sesungguh,dan takdir ku di dunia ini dengan kedua sahabatmu Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun."Hyun Ri mulai menceritakan

"maksud mu?"tanya Ki Bum yang belum mengerti

"aku bukan manusia pada umumnya."jawab Hyun Ri,Ki Bum tampak terkejut sekali

"MWO?!"

#rumah sakit

Di salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit nampak Siwon,Donghae,dan Sungmin yang menunggu seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun

"semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyunnie."gumam Donghae,Sungmin mengelus punggung Donghae

"tenanglah Kyunnie anak yang kuat."ujar Sungmin,Siwon hanya diam saja namun tak dapat di pungkiri dia juga sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun

"cklek"pintu ruang periksa terbuka sang uisa keluar,Siwon langsung menghampiri uisa

"bagaimana uisa keadaan Kyuhyun?"tanya Siwon

"dia hanya kelelahan namun kalau sampai kalian telat membawanya tadi mungkin penyakitnya akan kambuh."jawab Uisa

"haaah,syukurlah apakah dia harus menginap dok?"tanya Siwon

"ne dia baru boleh keluar besok."jawab Uisa

"baiklah saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya kalian ada apa-apa langsung hubungi suster."

"ne uisanim."jawab wonhaemin bareng

"hyung,,,,kalian kembalilah biar aku menjaga Kyunnie."ujar Siwon kepada Donghae dan Sungmin

"tidak Siwon-ah kami akan tetap di sini."jawab Sungmin tegas yang di angguki oleh Donghae

"baiklah gomaweo hyung."

"ada apa dengan mu Siwon-ah? Kau nampak terbebani."ujar Sungmin yang memang selalu peka dengan keadaan member yang lain

"aniyo hyung aku hanya memikirkan hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu masalah itu kenapa bisa ada."jawab Siwon yang memang kebingungan dengan masalah saat ini

"mian bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Donghae

"hyung bagaimana aku mau menjelaskan aku .saja bingung."jawab Siwon,Donghae langsung terdiam

Sungai han yang tenang dengan bunyi gemericik airnya memubuat siapa saja yang berada di tempat itu akan merasakan ketenangan begitu juga dengan seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai,pikirannya yang tadinya kacau berangsur membaik,kedaan sekarang membaik tak lagi emosi namun tidak dengan hatinya yang hancur.

#Heechul POV

'perasaan ku saat ini sudah tenang namun hatiku sakit sekali,aku sadar ini juga salah ku yang mudah terbawa emosi,aku benar tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku,pasti Kyunnie bingung mengapa aku begini salahkan saja emosiku yang tak terkontrol rasa cemburu ku yang telah di ambang batas,tapi seandainya anak itu tak hadir pasti tak seperti ini kejadiannya,padahal aku berencana saat liburan akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya

"AISH!,wae?! Ck! Jinjja jeongmal baboya!" aku hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dengan diriku sendiri

"srek srek srek" seperti di belakang ku ada orang saat aku ingin menoleh kebelakang orang itu sudaah membekap mulut ku

#end Heechul pov

Saat Heechul sedang frustasi tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang mendekatinya dengan tampang mencurigakan Heechul yang menyadari ada orang yang mendekatinya segera menoleh namun belum sempat dia melihat orangnya mulutnya sudah di bekap dulu

"huup huup!"teriak Heechul yang tertahan tangan orang itu

"kau pasti orang kaya cepat serahkan harta bendamu dan kau akan selamat."ujar orang itu

"HEY LEPASKAN DIA AKU SUDAH MEMANGGIL POLISI!"teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Heechul juga orang jahat itu yang ternyata adalah Hankyung,perampok itu pun langsung lari meninggalkan Heechul

"Ya!awas kau!"teriak Heechul

"Heenim kau tak apa?"tanya Leeteuk yang langgsung menghampiri Heechul

"ne hyung aku tak apa,"jawab Heechul "bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku di sini?"tanya Heechul lagi

"kami mencarimu setelah kau pergi Kyuhyun pingsan,"jawab Leeteuk Heechul yang mendengarnya merasa khawatir sekali "lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Heechul

"kami belum tahu tadi Siwon,Sungmin,Donghae membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."jawab Leeteuk mendengar nama Siwon Heechul meradang rasa cemburunya kembali,namun segera ia tahan jangan sampai ia emosi lagi

"Chullie hyung."panggil Yesung Heechul langsung memandang Yesung

"aku tak tahu mengapa hyung bisa seemosi ini tapi sekarang kita harus memikirkan keadaan Kyunnie terlebih dahulu,jadi aku mohon agar hyung bisa mengontrol emosi hyung,"lanjut Yesung

"ne baiklah,sekarang kita ke Rumah Sakit." Heechul akhirnya menyerah dan menahan emosinya

Mereka pun pergi ke Rumah Sakit

#Rumah Sakit

Siwon masih setia menemani Kyuhyun di ruang rawat dia duduk di samping rajang Kyuhyun sementara Donghae dan Sungmin sementara kembali ke dorm untuk mandi dan ganti baju

'_Kyu sadarlah aku baru menyadari satu hal pada mu Kyu,aku sangat menyayangi mu dan aku mencintaimu awalnya aku sempat terkejut dengan perasaan ku ini aku sadar ini salah namun saat melihat hubungan Donghae Hyung dan Ki Bummie aku tahu ini tak salah,tapi keegoisanku dan harga diriku yang tinggi aku selalu berusaha memungkirinya,saat kedatangan Hyun Ri ada rasa takut kalau rasa ku akan semakin besar pada mu terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan dalam hubungan itu maka dari itu aku memilih pergi dan merenungkannya sehingga aku meyakini bahwa cinta adalah anugrah dari tuhan,yang berarti kau adalah anugrah tuhan untuk ku dengan adanya HyunRi menyadarkan ku, Saranghae Kyunnie,jeongmal saranghae' _Siwon masih terdiam dengan lamunannya sehingga tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar

"hyung,,,,"panggil Kyuhyun Siwon kaget dengan panggilan Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar Siwon langsung memeluknya

"Kyunnie,,,,syukurlah kau sadar,,,"Siwon tak menyadari pelukanya itu membuat Kyuhyun susah bernapas

"hyu,,,ng se,,,,sak" Siwon yang mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"ah mianhe Kyu hyung terlalu senang kau sadar."jawab Siwon

"ada apa dengan ku Hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun

"kau terlalu lelah Kyu sehingga kau pingsan."jawab Siwon Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh' ria

"mana hyung yang lain?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Sungmin hyung dan Donghae Hyung pulang ke dorm sebentar,sedang yang lain sedang mencari Heechul hyung."jawab Siwon,mendengar nama Heechul wajah Kyuhyun murung lagi

"Heechul hyung marah pada ku?"tanya Kyuhyun lirih

"tenanglah Heechul hyung hanya emosi."jawab Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun Kyuhyun menyamankan pelukan Siwon mereka sama-sama terdiam

"Kyunnie saranghae."ujar Siwon tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya

"aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkannya,Hyun Ri telah menyadarkan ku,"lanjut Siwon,Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Siwon merasa senang sekaali karena perasaannya terbalas,Kyuhyun pun menangis di pelukan Siwon

"uljima baby,,,mian kalau hyung membuatmu bingung."

"nado hyung,,,nado saranghae,,,"jawab Kyuhyun di tengah isakkannya,Siwon yang mendengar balsan dari Kyuhyun lebih merasa senang lagi

"gomaweo baby,jeongmal gomaweo"

TBC!

Akhirnya bisa update setelah banyaknya masalah

Fiuh,,,,,,,

Oke saatnya balas reviews

Kayla wonkyu:itu emang ff aku yang di fb tapi aku rombak gtu,,,yang cemburu emang Heechul n Heechul itu cinta sama Kyu

SunakumaKYUMIN:iya Heechul cinta sama Kyu lagi demen nih sama HeeKyu kkkk

amanda wu: iya Heechul cinta sama Kyu,aku lagi demen sama HeeKyu kkkk maaf law ada yang kecewa

MyKyubee: yups yang suka ama Kyu Heechul

Heechul cembokur gitu,,,,,Ki Bum emang sayang ama Kyu tapi dia angggep Kyu dongsaeng aja pokok masih misteri lah semua kkkkk udah lanjut onni

rikha-chan:gak mungkin daddy marah kan cinta mommy

shin min young:Heechul cinta ama mommy,itu kemungkinan di chap depan terungkap

santkyu:Siwon cinta Kyu

fiwonkyu0201:Ki Bum nganggep kyu dongsaeng aja

siwon cute:mianhe law kecewa Heechul suka ama Kyu aku lagi demen sama HeeKyu

wonkyuhomintaoris all:ne gomaweo

Desviana Dewi:ne Heechul yang suka Kyu

iqbqlkyu:gomaweo , Chullie kan suka ama Kyu,,,,,

octaviani:gomaweo udah baca n reviews,,,disini BL yang sudah umum kok tapi gak semua bisa menerima

Gomaweo chingudeul yang udah baca ff ku ini n thank's reviewnya aku seneng banget

Mian kalau yang ini juga banyak typosnya soalnya ngetik sambil nahan kepala yang lagi pusing bnget jangan lupa review ne,, gomaweo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"nado hyung,,,nado saranghae,,,"jawab Kyuhyun di tengah isakkannya,Siwon yang mendengar balsan dari Kyuhyun lebih merasa senang lagi

"gomaweo baby,jeongmal gomaweo"

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Setelah pengakuan keduanya Kyuhyun maupun Siwon menjadi sedikit canggung berdua di satu ruangan "CEKLE" pintu terbuka ada Sungmin,Donghae,Ki Bum,dan Hyun Ri. Hyun Ri langsung lari menuju Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"mommy,,,,,,mommy tak apa kan?"tanya Hyun Ri

"ne mommy tak apa."jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum

"eoh!"suara Siwon mengejutkan mereka"aku lupa,baby hyung akan mengurus administrasi dulu kan sudah ada mereka oke."lanjut Siwon

"ne hyung."jawab Kyuhyun agak malu karena Siwon memanggilnya baby

"Hyunnie daddy pergi sebebntar jaga mommy ne."Siwon mengelus rambut Hyun Ri

"hn." "hyung,Ki Bummie aku titip Kyunnie."

"Ne kami akan menjaganya,"jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil,karena dia mengetahui sessuatu Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum canggung . Siwon keluar dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

"hyung mengapa

tersenyum begitu?" tanya Donghae bingung

"kau tanyakan saja pada Kyunnie,dia yang lebih berhak menjawab."jawab semakin bingung Ki Bum yang melihat kekasihnya kabingungan hanya tersenyum kecil

"bagaiman keadaanmu Kyunnie?"tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang di ikuti Ki Bum juga Donghae yang masih kebingungan

"sudah lebih baik hyung,Hae hyung jangan terlalu di pikirkan nanti kau sakit."Donghae yang mendengar Kyuhyun menegurnya langsung saja bertanya

"memang ada apa kau dengan Siwonnie Kyu?"tanya Donghae dengan polosnya Ki Bum yang melihat tingkah polos Donghae hanya bisa menahan diri agar tak langsung memakan Donghae di sisni apalagi ada anak di bawah umur a.k.a Hyun Ri

"hyung jangan tunjukkan wajah bodoh mu itu di depan Ki Bum hyung lihatlah pandangannya sekarang."Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab,Donghae langsung memandang Ki Bum

"jangan berpikirian macam-macam kau Kim Ki Bum."desis Donghae,sedang Ki Bum hanya tersenyum canggung,Sungmin sudah terkekeh dari tadi melihat kelakuan dongsaengdeulnya

"Kyunnie jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan,sekarang bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Donghae dengan mimik wajah serius takut di bilang bodoh lagi dia

"Siwon hyung,,,,sudah menyatakan cinta pada ku."jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu

"MWO?!"teriak Sungmin,Hyun Ri,dan KiHae

"aish kalian ini berisik sekali."ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya

"Jeongmal mommy?"tanya Hyun Ri yang nampak sekali paling bahagia

"ne chagim,"jawab Kyuhyun malu

"chutkae Kyu!"teriak Sungmin dan Donghae,sedang Ki Bum menatap Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum lembut yang di balas cengiran lucu oleh Hyun Ri

"ne gomaweo hyungdeul."

"Kyu,,,"panggilan dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk

"hyung,,,"Kyuhyun senang sekali Leeteuk datang. Leeteuk pun masuk yang di ikuti member yang lain,dan yang terakhir masuk adalah Heechul

"Heechul Hyung,,,,"panggil Kyuhyun lirih Leeteuk memberi isyarat pada Heechul agar mendekati Kyuhyun,Heechul pun mendekati Kyuhyun

"Kyu,,,"panggil lirih,Kyuhyun menatap Heechul

"mianhe hyung,,,,apakah ini sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Heec hul saat Heechul sudah di sampingnya,di sentuhnya pipi bekas tamparannya Heechul menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun

"aniyo Kyu gwenchana , hyung tahu kau emosi,hyung juga ingin minta maaf hyung juga emosi."jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut,sungguh pemandangan yang langka yang lain tersenyum memandang Heechul juga Kyuhyun,Hyun Ri mendekati Heechul menarik celana Heechul,Heechul yang merasa di tarik,memandang Hyun Ri

"Ahjushi,,,,mianhe,,,,,aku yang menyebabkan mommy menamparmu."ujar Hyun Ri takut-takut,Heechul yang awalnya ingin memarahi Hyun Ri menjadi luluh karena memandang mata Hyun Ri yang terkesan takut sekali padanya. Heechul menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hyun Ri,di belainya lembut kepala Hyun Ri

"ne gwenchana,,,,aku juga minta maaf telah membentak mu."jawab Heechul lembut"tapi bisa kau tidak memanggilku ahjushi?aku belum terlalu tua dan apakah kau tak melihat aku ini tampan?"lanjut Heechul dengan desisan namun bukan mengancam melainkan bercanda

"ne,,,,padahal tadi aku berencana memanggilmu ahjuma karena kecantikan wajahmu."jawab Hyun Ri polos,yang lain langsung tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa lain dengan Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Heechul melotot

"ya!bocah nakal!"ujar Heechul"kau panggil aku oppa saja"lanjut Heechul

"aniya,,,,aku ingin memanggilmu eonni ne."jawab Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum jahil

"ne saat kau memanggil ku itu kau akan ku jadikan makanan Heebum."Heechul menahan emosinya namun di lain hatinya dia merasa nyaman juga dengan Hyun Ri,dia pun tersenyum

"OMO! Ramai sekali,,,,"Siwon yang baru masuk terkejut dengan kehadiran hyung-hyungnya di kamar Kyuhyun

"kau dari mana saja Won?"tanya Leeteuk

"aku tadi mengurus administrasi Kyuhyun hyung."jawab Siwon sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun

"baby,sekarang kau harus istirahat,ini sudah malam."Siwon tak memperdulikan kehadiran Hyung yang lain dia tetap memanggil mesra Kyuhyun

"tapi hyung mereka baru saja datang."jawab Kyuhyun

"mian Hyungdeul bolaehkan kalau Kyunnie istirahat sekarang? Ini sudah malam."Siwon berbalik dan bertanya pada hyungnya

"ne,Kyu harus istirahat,ayo kita diluar saja."jawab Leeteuk agak canggung yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti Leeteuk Sungmin,dan Donghae terkikik geli melihat reaksi yang lain yang lain tearkejut dan shock namun lain dengan Heechul dia terkejut juga namun hatinya juga lebih hancur berkeping-keping

'_jadi memang sudah tak bisa lagi ya? Hahaha Kim Heechul yang malang' _Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dia pun mengikuti yang lain keluar Kyuhyun mempersiapkan Kyuhyun untuk tidur

"hyung,,,,aku malu,,,"uajr Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"mengapa harus malu chagi?"tanya Siwon nampak keheranan

"aku malu sama Hyungdeul kau tadi memanggilku ba,,,mmm,baby."jawab Kyuhyun yang lirih di akhir kalimatnya

"mengapa harus malu?kau adalah kekasih hyung jadi wajar dong kalau aku memanggil mu baby" Siwon tetap kekeh ingin menang

"ck terserah hyung lah,sekarang hyung yang jelaskan pada mereka aku yakin sekarang mereka di luar sedang bertanya-tanya." Kyuhyun langsung menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu karena malu,Siwon yang melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut

"araseo,hyung akan menjelaskan pada mereka,sekarang kau tidur hyung keluar dulu nanti hyung kembali."setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Siwon keluar dan di sambut dengan wajah penuh tanya dari semuanya

"bisa sekarang kau menjelaskan semua?"tanya Leeteuk

"ne hyung mulai sekarang Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku,aku dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih,dan Hyun Ri anak kami mulai saat ini."jawab Siwon sambilng tersenyum manis,semua yang mendengar terkejut setengah mati

"kau serius mencintai Kyuhyun?"tanya Heechul sinis

"ne hyung aku sangat mencintainya."jawab Siwon mantap,Heechul yang mendengar kalimat Siwon akhirnya menyerah

"baiklah,jangan kau sakiti dia,cintai dia."jawab Heechul,sempat heran dengan kalimat Heechul namun dia tak mempermasalhkannya

"ne hyung aku pasti akan membahagiakannya."jawab Siwon lagi dengan lebih percaya diri. Heechul yang mendengar kalimat Siwon ikut tersenyum dengan tulus dan lembut

'_mungkin aku memang harus melepasnya,Kyu,,,,hyung menyayangimu Siwon jaga Kyunnie untuk ku,mungkin aku akan mengambil jadwal wamilku lebih awal'_

Semua turut bahagia dengan berita itu Heechul telah merelakan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon, Hyun Ri yang dari tadi hanya diam menghampiri Heechul

"eonni,,,,"panggil Hyun Ri sambil menarik celana Heechul,Heechul yang di panggil eonni .oleh Hyun Ri sedikit menggeram kesal

"wae bocah?!"tanya Heechul sinis,Hyun Ri tersenyum

"gomaweo ne oppa."ujar Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum lembut,Heechul yang taadinya kesal jaadi luluh lagi dengan Hyun Ri

'_haaaahhh anak ini selalu membuatku tak berkutik."_

#skip Time

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dia pun langsung di bawa ke dorm semua menyambut Kyuhyun dengan gembira,saat ini kyuhyun sedang istirahat di temani Siwon juga Hyun RI

"Mommy masih sakit ya?"tanya Hyun Ri

"aniyo chagi,,,daddy mu saja yang berelebihan kau lihat mommy baik-baik saja?"jawab Kyuhyun

"ani, kau belum sehat bener baby,jadi kau harus tetap istirahat tidak penolakan juga banrtahan."ujar Siwon tegas saat melihat Kyuhyun akan membantah

"ne tuan Choi,"jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis karena kesal juga sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'omo kyeopta'batin Siwon

"baby jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah seperti itu kalau kau masih ingin selamat."kata Siwon

"memang aku kenapa hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya,Siwon hanya menghela napas melihat kepolosan babykyunya,sedang Hyun Ri sudah terbahak-bahak

"sabar daddy,,,,"Hyun Ri menghampiri Siwon dan memberi elusan lembut pada punggungnya

"ne."jawab Siwon lemah,Kyuhyun semakin mengurucutkan bibirnya karena tidak di beri jawaban ,oleh Siwon "aish kalian berdua ini."Kyuhyun yang kesal menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

Melihat Kyuhyun yang ngambek Hyun Ri maupun Siwon semakin gencar menggoda Kyuhyun

'_Hyun Ri,,,,Kim Hyun Ri,,,," _ tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengusik Hyun Ri,Hyun Ri langsung terdiam dan firasatnya menjadi tak enak

"mommy daddy aku keluar sebentar."Hyun Ri yang mengenali suara itu segera kelua dan suara itu ternyata berasal dari arah balkon Hyun Ri mendekati balkon dan melihat seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum padanya'Hyun Ri pun menghampiri namja tersebut

"Youngie oppa?"panggil Hyun Ri

"ne saeng."jawab namja itu yang bernama Kim Youngmin oppa Hyun Ri

"mengapa oppa kemari?"tanya Hyun Ri

"apakah oppa tak boleh menjenguk adik oppa sendiri?"tanya namja itu balik

"bukan begitu oppa,maksud ku ada kepentingan apa oppa mendatangi ku?"tanya Hyun Ri lagi yang mulai kesal

"oppa hanya ingin memastikan apakah pilihan mu tepat,oppa tak ingin salah langkah Hyunnie"ujar namja itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"gwenchana oppa aku yakin dengan mereke."jawab Hyun Ri mantap

"Hyunnie dengar oppa sebelum terlambat batalkan ini semua dan kau akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memilih orang lain,kau lihat buka mereka sesama namja,dan ini akan menjadi sebuah perkara yang besar."nasehat namja itu

"aniya oppa aku sudah menyayangi mereka."jawab Hyun Ri tak kalah sedih

"wajah mereka memang mirip dengan mendiang mommy dan daddy tapi mereka sesama namja,memang mereka saling mencintai namun apakah kau tal memandang keluarga mereka? Dan perlu kau ingat lagi apabila kau gagal maka kau akan menghilang dengan membawa luka dan kesakitan dari tubuhmu,oppa tak ingin kau sampai menderita saeng-ah."Youngmin sangat menyayangi Hyun Ri dia takut kehilangan

"tapi oppa walaupun aku gagal saat ini,suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengulang lagi."jawab Hyun Ri dengan senyum lembut

"dan kau harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi untuk itu,kau akan menunggu dengan rasa sakit yang tak berujung,"Youngmin sudah mulai geram dengan sifat adiknya yang keras kepala "lebih baik kau ;ikut oppa dengan mengabdi pada yang mulia raja sehingga kau tak perlu merasa sakit."Youngmin sudah hampir putus asa menasehati Hyun Ri

"aniya oppa,aku akan tetap mencoba menyatukan mereka,"tekat Hyun Ri benar-benar sudah bulat,Youngmin pun menyerah melihat semangat Hyun Ri

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu oppa hanya bisa mendukung mu,tapi kau harus ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan apabila kau tak saanggup menyerahlah dan aku akan memohonkan agar kau tetap ikut dengan ku."Youngmin pun menyerah

"ne oppa gomaweo,saranghae."Hyun Ri senang sekali langsung di peluknya tubuh oppanya itu

"nado saranghae saeng."Youngmin mengelus lembut punggung Hyun Ri,Youngmin melepaskan pelukannya

"kalau begitu oppa harus pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"ne."akhirnya Youngmin kembali ke menghilang mengikuti arah angin

'_mianhe oppa aku tak menuruti nasehat mu,tapi ijinkan lah aku memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus aku putuskan mommy daddy lindungilah aku'_

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga nie ff gomaweo yang udah baca juga reviews gak bosen-bosennya aku selalu ngucapin makasih

Sekarang saatnya balasin reviews

EveCho:ne baca aja

Gomaweo ne,soalnya lagi pingin cari yang lain dri yang lain juga lagi demen sama HeeKyu Ki Bum Cuma nganggep Kyu dongsaeng aja Hyun Ri itu dari dunia lain yang kehidupannya sama dengan di dunia tapi masih misteri apa namanya hihihihihi

Wonkyu itu reinkarnsi ortunya Hyun Ri

octaviani:dari itu bakalan ada masalahnya nanti

Ne hyun Bukan manusia dari dunia nyata wonkyu itu reinkarnasinya ortu Hyun Ri

XxStarlitxX: gomaweo ne,,,iya banyak banget kesalahannya nanti aku coba lebih teliti lagi makasih sarannya misteri Hyun Ri bakalan di buka secara bertahap yang suka Kyu Heechul nie udah lanjut

Kayla WonKyu:Hyun Ri itu dari dunia lain gitu yupz betul anggap aja dari dimensi lain Heechul ntr ada ceritanya sendiri kkkkk

Choihyun93:ne udh lanjut chingu gomaweo udah baca,,,

ratnasparkyu: gomaweo udah baca,,,,

evil kyu:anggap saja Hyun Ri itu dari dunia lain atau dimensi lain kkkk

amanda wu:siapa Hyun Ri bakalan di kupas secara perlahan,wonkyu reinkarnasinya ortu HyunRi

rikha-chan: ha?tante jablay?

Semua sudahterjawab

shin min young:Hyun Ri dari dimensi lain nie udah lanjut kok

siwon cute:siiiiiiiiiiiiippp dah lanjut

Desviana407:nie udah lanjut mian law kurang panjang soalnya gak bisaa lama-lama depan lepi kepala ku langsung pusing

Jmhyewon:chonman baca aja siapa anak itu sebenarnya bakalan di buka sedikit demi sedikit kkkkk

MyKyubee:Hyun Ri manusia dari dimensi lain onni monkey ntr sama saeng eon kkkk

Heechul sudaah menerima eon emaang itu tujuan Hyun Ri

iqbalkyu:mian law ngebingungin

Konfliknya nanti ,

Shin jira:Hyun Ri dari dimensi lain Heechul ntr tetep cinta Kyu


	8. Chapter 8

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

'_mianhe oppa aku tak menuruti nasehat mu,tapi ijinkan lah aku memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus aku putuskan mommy daddy lindungilah aku'_

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Hyun Ri masih memandangi langit cerah di siang hari

"Hyunnie apa yang kau lakukan di situ."tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Donghae,Hyun Ri mengalihkan pandangannya berbalik pada Donghae

"aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar oppa."jawab Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum

"dimana mommy dan daddy mu?"tanya Donghae mendekati Hyun Ri

"mereka di kamar mungkin daddy sedang membujuk mommy yang sedang ngambek."

"memang mommy mu ngambek kenapa?"

"daddy menggoda mommy,kkkk"

"Siwon senang sekali menggoda Kyu."ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum

"ne,sekarang aku bahaagia sekali,namun aku tahu tak menuntut kemungkinan nanti masalah akan datang,dan aku takut apa yang aku takutkan akan terjadi,"Donghae yang mendengar kalimat Hyun Ri langsung menatap Hyun Ri lalu tersenyum

"aku sudah dengar semua dari Kibummie,apa yang kau cari dari bersatunya mereka?"

"kebahagiaan,aku yakin ,itu ada pada mereka."jawab Hyun Ri "bukankah oppa percaya dengan Ki Bum oppa?"tanya Hyun Ri sambil menatap Dongha,Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum "begitu juga aku,aku percaya pada mereka sangat percaya,mau kan oppa dan Ki Bum oppa membantu ku?"tanya Hyun Ri,Donghae menatap Hyun Ri

"aku dan Ki Bum akan membantu mu."jawab Donghae tegas

"goamweo oppa."Hyun Ri tersenyum

"oiya ngomong-ngomong oppadeul pada kemana?"tanya Hyun Ri yang baru sadar suasana sepi sekali

" sedang ada jadwal masing-masing."jawab Donghae

"oppa lagi free?"Hyun Ri nampak senang karena dia ada teman

"ne."jawab Donghae "temenin Hyun Ri ne oppa,Hyun Ri gak mau jadi pengganggu mommy sama daddy."ujar Hyun Ri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,Donghae jadi gemas lihatnya dia pun tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi Hyun Ri

"iiiiiiihhhh kau ini lucu sekali..."

"oppa sakit..."Hyun Ri berusaha melepaskan diri dari cubitan maut Donghae "hahahahahahah"Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak "ish!oppa menyebalkan!"Hyun Ri mempoutkan bibirnya

"yah!kau mirip sekali dengan Kyunnie kalau begitu,hihihihi"Donghae semakin terkikik melihat Hyun Ri

"oppa sudahlah jangan tertawakan aku lagu..."mata Hyun Ri sudah berkaca-kaca,Donghae yang melihatnya jadi salah tingkah

"ne,ne sudah jangan menangis,jadi tida oppa temenin?"

"ne oppa,temenin Hyunnie main game ne."

"ne kajja ke kamar oppa aja."

Hyun Ri dan Donghae pun bermain game di kamar Donghae

#WonKyu

Saat ini pasangan Wonkyu sedang berpelukan di kasur Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba minta di peluk oleh menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran ranjang sedang Kyuhyun menyamankan diri di dada bidang Siwon sambil bermain PSP Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun

"baby,"

"ne hyung wae?"jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP

"entah mengapa firasaat hyung tak enak."Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat Siwon langsung mempause permainannya

"maksud hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kebingungan

"entahlah mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja,sudah lebih baik sekarang baby istirahat ne."lanjut Siwon walaupun hati masih bimbang

"tapi hyung game ku tadi belum selesai."rengek

"no baby kau harus istirahat sudah cukup waktu bermainmu."lanjut Siwon sambil mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikannya,Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya,Siwon yang melihat tak sanggup menahan diri untukk tidak mengecup bibir pulm itu hingga akhirnya

"CHU~"

"Hyung,,,,,"lirih Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan aksi Siwon

"kau menggemaskan baby,,,,jangan pernah tujukan wajah seperti itu kalau kau masih ingin dapat berjalan dengan benar besok."ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya,Kyuhyun yang melihat seringai itu jadi bergidik ngeri

"ja,,jangan macam-macam hyung aku sedang sakit."gugup Kyuhyun

"kalau kau sakit lebih baik sekarang baby istirahat ne,hyung tetap di sini."Siwon menarik selimut hingga ke dagu Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang semua yang di lakukan Siwon tanpa berkedip sedikit pun,Siwon yang merasa di pandang Kyuhyun balik memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya

"wae baby?"tanya Siwon,Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon langsung menunduk malu karena kepergok sedang memperhatikan Siwon,Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menunduk hanya terkikik geli , Kyuhyun mendengar kikikan Siwon langsung mendongak dan dia baru sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan dalam bersikap sehingga dia kesal

"ish,hyung menyebalkan!"ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut Siwon semakin terkikik melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun ya,,, yang menurutnya memang imut

Tak terasa kehadiran Hyun Ri di antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan 3 bulan, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sangat menyayangi Hyun Ri dan mereka berperan memang selayaknya orang tua, Hyun Ri di perbolehkan tinggal di dorm dan dia tidur satu kamar dengan wonkyu , Siwon memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm setelah meresmikan hubungan mereka di hadapan semua member. Hyun Ri semaakin senang dengan keadaan itu dia pun sudah mulai dengan semua member begitu juga dengan Heechul ,malah terkadang dia suka bermanja pada Heechul dan satu lagi ternyata Hyun Ri itu anak yang suka menjahili seseorang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun menejer mereka pun sudah di ceritakan perihal Hyun Ri. pada awalnya dia menolak dan bermaksud mengusir Hyun Ri namun saat bertemu langsung dengan Hyun Ri menejer tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menurutinya,bahkan sekarang menejer suka memanjakan Hyun Ri sungguh Hyun Ri dapat mengubah suasana seseorang saat kehadiran Hyun Ri mencapai genap tiga bulan Kyuhyun maupun Siwon mencerita keadaan Hyun Ri dengan sebuah kebohonga kedua orang tua merekamenyetujui namun tidak menceritakan tentang hubungan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka belum siap untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka. jadi demi menjaga nama baik pihak keluarga Kyuhyun mengadopsi Hyun Ri karena tak mungkin mereka membeberkan bahwa anak itu mengaku anak Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat ap-apa dia hanya menyanggupi saja namun tidak dengan Hyun Ri dia sempat marah karena dia tidak boleh memanggil mommy maupun daddy terhadap Siwon dan Kyuhyun , dia marah dan dia kesal dan dari itu dia mngetahui bahwa kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai adanya hubungan Siwon juga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tak hentinya menjelasskan pada Hyun Ri hingga Hyun Ri mengerti , dan akhirnya Hyun Ri berusaha untuk mengerti , Hyun Ri juga sudah di tawarkan untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Cho ataupun Choi karena mereka sangat menyukai Hyun Ri sehingga hubungan kedua keluarga itu semakin dekat . tapi Hyun Ri lebih memilih tinggal di dorm member Super Junior , ternyata di balik kedekatan keluarga Cho dan Choi bukan karena Hyun Ri saja namun ada juga maksud di balik itu semua.

#dorm

D siang hari yang terik di dorm lantai sebelas nampak seorang gadis kecil yang sedang melamun dengan raut wajah sedih sangking seriusnya dia melamun dia tak menyadari kehadiran dua orang namja

"Hyunnie,,,"panggil orang itu,Hyun Ri pun langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada orang tersebut dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut

"Hae oppa, Bummie oppa, kalian mengagetkan ku."omel Hyun Ri sambil menggembunkan pipi tembamnya

"mianhe,,,,oppa tak bermaksud mengagetkan mu."Hae yang merasa tak enak langsung meminta maaf

"ne gwenchana oppa,ada apa oppa?"tanay Hyun Ri

"kami ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan kau mau?"tawar Donghae yang merasa kasian melihat Hyun Ri yang selalu murung semenjak keputusan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menutupi hubungan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Hyun Ri adalah anak yang hilang ingatan,Donghae ingat sekali wajah Hyun Ri saat itu sehingga dia tak tega dan selalu menemani Hyun Ri saat Hyun Ri tak ingin bicara pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"mianhe oppa aku tak ingin kemana-mana aku hanya ingin di sini saja."jawab Hyun Ri lemah Donghae menghampiri Hyun Ri duduk di samping Hyun Ri dan membelai lembut rambut Hyun Ri Ki Bum pun duduk di samping Hyun Ri

"hyunnie,kau masih mengingat kamikan?apa yang kami ucapkan waktu itu bahwa kami akan selalu ada untuk mu."ucapan Ki Bum menyadarkan Hyun Ri,Hyun Ri pun memandang manik hitam Ki Bum

"aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu,katakan pada kami."ujar Ki Bum lembut namun tersirat dengan ketegasan, Hyun Ri menatap Ki Bum dan Donghae bergantian , Donghae tersenyum saat Hyun Ri menatapnya , Hyun Ri pun menyerah dan bermaksud mengatakan semuanya

"oppa apakah masalah akan muncul?aku sangat taku sekali"Hyun Ri mulai menceritaka ketakutannya

"maksud mu?"tanya Donghae yang was-was

"aku takut apa yang di katakn Youngmin oppa akan menjadi kenyataan,"Donghae yang mendengar kalimat itu dari Hyun Ri langsung khawatir dan memeluk Hyun Ri

"ssstttt tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja."Donghae berusaha menenangkan Hyun Ri yang mulai terisak, Ki Bum hanya bisa memandaang Hyun Ri dengan kasihan,Hyun Ri memang percaya dengan mereka berdua dia pun mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dia hanya kepada Donghae dan Ki Bum

"mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku ada diantara mereka, mungkin lebih baik aku melepaskan mereka dan pergi mengikuti saran oppa ku?"lanjut Hyun Ri, Donghae langsung kalut saat itu juga

"andwe jaebal jangan pernah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi,kau harus berusaha sudah sejauh ini"kalimat Donghae sedikit memberi semangat pada Hyun Ri

"ne oppa aku akan berusaha lagi,"

Saat ini jadwal Super Junior kosong keluarga Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengajak mereka untuk makan malam di kediaman Kyuhyun walau pun sedikit jauh namun mereka tetap datang

Di saat acara makan malam entah mengapa Siwon , Kyuhyun , juga Hyun Ri merasakan firasat yang buruk

"terima kasih kalian semua bersedia hadir di sini, oiya kami bukan hanya akan mengadakan acara makan malam namun kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa keluarga Cho dan Choi ingin mempererat persahabatan jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami."jeda sebentar dari kalimat tuan Choi

"Choi Siwon dan Cho Ara."lanjut tuan Choi yang sangat mengejutkan pada semua member super junior juga Hyun Ri termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun

TBC!

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca dan medukun ff ini

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan

Terma kasih semua!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"terima kasih kalian semua bersedia hadir di sini, oiya kami bukan hanya akan mengadakan acara makan malam namun kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa keluarga Cho dan Choi ingin mempererat persahabatan jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami."jeda sebentar dari kalimat tuan Choi

"Choi Siwon dan Cho Ara."lanjut tuan Choi yang sangat mengejutkan pada semua member super junior juga Hyun Ri termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Bagai ada petir yang menyambar di malam yang cerah Hyun Ri langsung terpaku mendengar ucapan tuan Choi wajahnya langsung pucat pasi Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Hyun Ri segera menggenggam erat tangan Hyun Ri,semua member hanya bisa diam

"Appa,,,tapi aku dan Ara noona tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa,aku hanya menganggap Ara noona itu noona ku sendiri,dan aku yakin Ara noona juga begitu."ucap Siwon yang seolah tahu suasana hati dua orang yang dia cintai

"tak perlu takut Siwon Ara sudah menyetujui ini,jadi kau tak perlu cemas kalian 2 bulan ini akan sering bersama karena Ara sedang libur dari Kuliahnya,dengan seringnya kalian bersama pasti rasa cinta akan muncul dengan sendirinya bagaimana hahahahaha."tuan Cho juga memberi penjelasan kepada Siwon,dan nampak sekali ke dua keluarga itu sangat bahagia

"oiya untuk Hyunnie mulai sekarang boleh memaanggil Siwon dengan daddy,tapi mommy mu bukan Kyuhyun tapi mommy Ara araseo?"nyonya Cho beralih memandang Hyun Ri,Hyun Ri hanya diam menunduk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dia sedih dan juga kecewa

"Hyunnie,,,,"panggil nyonya Choi,Hyun Ri akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya

"ne halmeoni araseo,tapi aku tak bisa memanggil Ara Imo dengan mommy,mianhe..."kalimat Hyun Ri barusan mengagetkan para orang tua

"maksud mu?"tanya nyonya Cho

"aku,,,,,aku hanya ingin kyumom."jawab Hyun Ri kemudian dia berlari keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras

"Hyunnie!"teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbarengan,Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat duduknya dan menangis sedangkan Siwon sudah mengejar Hyun Ri semua terkejut dengan kejadian ini Kyuhyun menangis dengan tersedu-sedu yang di tenangkan oleh nyonya Cho

"Kyunnie sebenarnya ada apa ini?"tanya nyonya Cho

"eomma aku takut,,,Hyun Ri,,,aku menyayanginya eomma aku takut dia pergi lagi aku mohon biarkan aku bersama Hyun Ri."ceracau Kyuhyun sambil terisak

"perasaan apa yang ada pada mu sebenarnya pada Hyun Ri?"tanya nyonya Cho sambil terisak juga,nyonya Choi juga ikut terisak member yang lain hanya terdiam

"mianhe ahjuma,ahjushi lebih baik kami kembali ke dorm."Leeteuk mohon diri

"hyung aku ikut dengan kalian."tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari semua Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mendekat pada Leeteuk

"tapi Kyu,,," "aku tetap ,ikut aku ingin di dorm saja."Kyuhyun langsung memotong kalimat Leeteuk

"Kyuhyun-ah"cegah Ara "apakah yang kau cintai adalah Siwon?"tanya Ara lirih,Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung keluar pergi. Ara menangis kedua orang tua pun menjadi paham tuan Choi dan tuan Cho nampak berang setelah Kyuhyun dan semua member pergi dua keluarga membicarakan hal serius

"mianhamnida,kalau anak ku kurang ajar."ujar Tuan Cho

"tidak apa kita akan tetap menjodohkan Ara dan Siwon,aku akan mengeluarkan anak ,itu dari Super Junior dan segera menikahkan Ara dan Siwon dan aku akan menyuruh Siwon juga Ara tinggal di Inggris."jawab tuan Choi

"tapi ahjushi,aku yakin ini tak akan bisa aku yakin Siwon juga mencintai Kyuhyun,"Ara tak setuju dengan keputusan tuan Choi

"mereka harus sadar mereka sesama namja dan itu tak akan terjadi dimana sesama namja menikah,aku percaya padamu Ara aku yakin itu bukan cinta melainkan rasa sayang antara hyung dan dongsaeng,aku percaya pada mu kau bisa mengubah itu semua."ujar tuan Choi yang membuat Ara tak dapat berkutik dia hanya bisa diam

Sedang Siwon yang terus mengejar Hyun Ri

"Hyunnie,,,,dengar daddy! berhenti baby."teriak Siwon Hyun Ri yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari Siwon langsung berhenti Siwon pun langsung mendekap Hyun Ri

"mianhe,,,daddy berjanji akan mempertahankan kalian."ujar Siwon lirih

"mommy daddy jangan tinggalin Hyunnie lagi,hyunnie sayang kalian,gajima,,,,jebal gajima."lirih Hyun Ri dalam dekapan Siwon mendengar itu air mata yang dari tadi di tahan Siwon mengalir sudah Siwon pun terisak,tiba – tiba tubuh Hyun Ri merosot Siwon langsung saja menggendong Hyun Ri perasaan cemas langsung menghinggapi Siwon

"hyunnie ireona jaebal jangan buat daddy khawatir,,,"Siwon semakin terisak dia tahu Hyun Ri pasti terbebani dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya juga Kyuhyun

Siwon pun membawa Hyun Ri ke Dorm

Setibanya di dorm semua sudah berkumpul mereka terkejut melihat Hyun Ri yang di gendong oleh Siwon

"Wonnie ada apa?"tanya Leeteuk

"dia kelelahan hyung aku akan membawanya ke kamar."Siwon pun membawa Hyun Ri ke kamar namun baru satu langkah Donghae menghentikannya

"biar Hyun Ri dengan ku Won, kau perlu bicara dengan Kyunnie,dia ada di kamar kalian."Siwon yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun langsung menegang,Donghae benar dia harus bicara dengan babynya Siwon pun menyerahkan Hyun Ri pada gendongan Donghae,setelah menerima Hyun Ri Siwon langsung masuk ke kamaarnya, pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan pandangan kosong,Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun

"baby,,,,ini hyung,,,"panggil Siwon pelan dia tak ingin mengagetkan Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Siwon segera menoleh ke arah Siwon. Saat melihat Siwon air mata Kyuhyun langsung mengalir dengan sendirinya

"hyuunnnggggg!"Kyuhyun langsung menerjang Siwon dengan pelukan sehingga Siwon hampir terjengkang ke belakang

"hiks,,,hiks,,,,hyung,,,,eottokae?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil terisak

"gwenchana baby kita akan menghadapinya bersama "jawab Siwon

"aku takut hyung,,,,aku takut kehilangan Kau juga Hyun Ri,,,,,"

"aku,,,"

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrrt_

kalimat Siwon terhenti dengan getaran hape mereka yang ternyata ada pesan masuk dan pesan itu dari kedua ayah mereka yang membuat mereka melotot,Siwon yang shock masih terdiam sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menangis

"hyung,,,,,,hyung,,,,,"panggil Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya,Siwon pun sudar sadar dari acara diamnya Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama dari ayahnya

"_kalian harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian dan Siwon tetap menikah dengan Ara,Siwon akan keluar dari Super Junior,kalau kalian menolak kami tidak akan menganggap Hyun Ri lagi dan kami akan membuangnya"_

Itulah isi pesan dari appa mereka

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"menikahlah hyung,,,,menikahlah dengan Ara noona,,,,"ujar Kyuhyun lirih,Siwon yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya

"maksudmu apa baby?"tanya Siwon seolah tak percaya

"hyung,,,,demi Hyun Ri aku mohon menikahlah dengan Ara noona."ulang Kyuhyun

"tidak baby,hyung tidak bisa yang hyung cintai dirimu."Siwon tak bisa lagi menahan tangis dia menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun persetan dengan harga dirinya yang .selalu melarang seorang namja menangis

"bukankah dulu kau menyukai noona ku?"

"dengar baby itu dulu sedang sekarang kau yang aku cintai tak ada yang lain,tolong percaya pada hyung,hyung akan berusaha bicara pada appa."Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tahu orang tuanya pasti tetap pada pendirian mereka

"aku akan percaya pada mu Hyung,,,,jadi malam ini jadikan aku milikmu hyung."kata Kyuhyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Siwon

"maksudmu apa baby?"tanya Siwon meyakinkan

"jadikan aku milikmu hyung,rengkuh aku hyung,,,,,"jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon , Siwon sangat terkejut dengan kalimat Kyuhyun jadi dia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah kebingungan. Kemeja Siwon sudah terbuka semua Kyuhyun melepasnya dari itu Siwon tersadar

"hentikan baby,ini tidak benar,ini salah."Siwon dengan cepat menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir membuka gespernya

"jadi menurut hyung kita berdua ini salah?"Kyuhyun menjadi sedih dengan kalimat Siwon,Siwon terkejut

"tidak baby tak seharusnya kita melakukan ini hyung tahu kau dalam keadaan emosi."jawab Siwon sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut

"tidak hyung aku serius aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya malam ini,aku tak ragu hyung,sentuh aku!"kalimat Kyuhyun menyiratkan kesungguhan Siwon yang menatap mata Kyuhyun pun menyerah dia pun sadar dia juga menginginkan Kyuhyun

"baiklah baby kalau itu maumu karena hyung juga sebenarnya sangaat menginginkan ini namun hyung takut kau belum siap jadi hyung menahannya,sekali lagi hyung tanya apakah kau serius?"tanya Siwon seduktif

"ne hyung,aku sangat yakin malam ini aku milikmu seutuhnya."dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kyuhyun Siwon langsung saja melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membalasnya tak kalah kasar

"hmmmph,,,,"desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun

Malam itu saksi dimana dua namja yang saling mancintai itu merasa saling memiliki

#kamar Donghae

Donghae memandang wajah Hyun Ri yang pucat dia tahu apa yang terjadi .pada Hyun Ri inilah akibat dari seseorang sebangsa "_hikari"_ seperti Hyun Ri yang telah memberikan sebagian kehidupannya kepada dua orang yang dipilihnya sehingga apabila salah satu diantara kedua orang itu pergi maka dia akan melemah dan jika keduanya pergi dia akan menghilang akan punah,disini Hyun Ri seolah kehilangan salah satu jadi dia hanya lemah saja namun kehidupan itu tak bisa di pindahkan pada orang lain lagi sehingga dia akan melemah dan akhirnya mati , namun lain halnya dengan adanya kehidupan baru di antara mereka bertiga

Donghae membelai pucuk kepala Hyun Ri member lain mengelilingi ranjang Donghae yang di pakai Hyun Ri

"mengapa masalah ini bisa muncul?"gumam Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis sedari rumah Kyuhyun

"kita tak tahu kapan masalah itu datang jadi jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa muncul"ujar Heechul sinis yang tepat berada di samping Eunhyuk

"tapikan hyung,,,hiks,,,kasian Hyun Ri,,,hiks,,,"

"sssttt sudahlah Hyuk,,,telingaku sakit mendengarmu menangis."ujar Heechul sambil memeluk Eunhyuk

"apakah yang kau ceritakan itu benar Hae?"tanya Leeteuk

Yupz! Donghae menceritakan semua tentang Hyun Ri kepada semua member

"ne Hyung semua yang di ceritakan Hae hyung benar."tiba-tiba suara Ki Bum mengejutkan mereka

"jadi dengan terjadinya pernikahan antara Siwon dan Ara maka dia akan melemah?"tanya Leeteuk lagi untuk meyakinkan Ki Bum hanya memberikan anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban semua semakin terkejut lagi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk semakin terisak begitu juga dengan Donghae

"aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya,,,"lirih Eunhyuk namun keadaan yang sepi sehinngga dapat terdengar oleh yang lain

"bukan hanya kau tapi kita semua,baru kemaren kita mendapat kabar bahwa keluarga Siwon juga Kyuhyun sudah menerimanya sekarang kita malah mendapat masalah yang lebih buruk lagi."ucapan lirih juga dari Heechul

"oiya apa maksud dari kehidupan baru itu Hae?"tanya Sungmin yang penasaran

"itu,,,,,,,,,"

TBC

Gomaweo ya readersdeul yang udah baca jga reviews aku seneng banget mian gak bsa balas

Reviewsnya pokok aku terima kasih banget laaaaaaa

**Terima kasih untuk**

**WKS0711**

**rikha-chan**

**siwon cute**

**anin arlunerz**

**fifwonkyu0201**

**amanda wu**

**evil kyu**

**choithyaraELF**

**evecho**

**wonkyuhomintaoris all**

**MyKyubee**

**Makasih dah pokoknya yang udah reviews kalianlah penyemangatku untuk melaanjutkan ff ini oiya maaf ya law masih ada yang belum ngerti dengan ceritanya emang sedikit memusingkan jadi bacanya emang harus pelan-pelan **

**Gomaweo ne**

**Jangan lupa review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"oiya apa maksud dari kehidupan baru itu Hae?"tanya Sungmin yang penasaran

"itu,,,,,,,,,"

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Belum sempat Donghae menjelaskan tiba-tiba tubuh Hyun Ri bersinar. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyelubunginya

"OMO!"teriak semua member termasuk Donghae yang berada paling dekat dengan Hyun Ri

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Leeteuk

"entahlah hyung aku juga tak tahu."jawab Donghae

Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu menghilang menyisaakan Hyun Ri yang masih belum sadarkan diri semua langsung mendekati Hyun Ri

"hyung dia masih belum sadar."ujar Eunhyuk yang tadinya berharap setelah cahaya itu menghilang Hyun Ri bakalan sadar walaupun dia tak tahu cahaya apa itu

"tenanglah Hyuk."ujar Heechul lagi-lagi yang berada di saamping Eunhyuk

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung,padahal tadi aku sudah berharap cahaya itu akan menyadarkan Hyun Ri."jawab Eunhyuk yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"Sungmin-ah kau bawa Hyukkie keluar,Hyunkkie tenangkan pikiranmu."kalimat tegas dari Leeteuk yang tak bisa di bantah hanya dapat di turuti oleh Eunhyuk

"nde hyung,kajja Hyukkie."Sungmin pun membawa Eunhyuk keluar ruangan,

"lebih baik sekarang kita juga harus istirahat,Hae kau jaga Hyun Ri."ujar Leeteuk lagi

"nde hyung,"setelah mendapat jawaban dari para Dongsaengnya tanpa berkata lagi Leeteuk langsung keluar kamar dia terlalu lelah dengan masalah ini dia butuh istirahat

"Hae kalau ada apa-apa dengan bocah ini cepat beri tahu aku."ujar Heechul sebelum keluar mengikuti sang leader,Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

Kini di kamar Donghae tinggal Donghae dan Ki Bum,semua member keluar Ki Bum langsunng mendekati Donghae dan memberikan pelukan lembut pada kekasihnya itu

"Bummie,,,,," "sssssttttttt,istirahatlah hyung kau membutuhkannya dia tak akan apa-apa."potong Ki Bum,Donghae pun mengikuti saran Ki Bum di baringkannya tubuhnya di samping Hyun Ri

*keesokan hari

Pagi yang cerah tak secerah suasana hati seseorang,Kyuhyun saat ini dia sedang memandangi wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Ia pandangi wajah itu pancaran matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulusnya

'_apakah keputusan ini tepat?mianhe hyung,aku tahu abeoji orang yang seperti apa aku yakin sekuat apapun kita meyakinkannya tetap tak akan bisa,ini demi kebaikan kita semua hyung bahagiakan mereka aku tak mempercayai cintamu hyung aku yakin kau sangat mencintaiku juga Hyunnie saranghae hyung jeongmal saranghae."_

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata indah itu, Kyuhyun terisak,dan isakkannya itu membangunkan seseorang yang dari tadi ia perhatikan,Siwon terkejut saat mendengar isakan dengan segera ia buka mata dan betapa hancur hatinya melihat babykyunya menangis sampai terisak

"wae baby? Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanya Siwon , Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dadanya terlalu sesak saat ini

"jaebal uljima baby,kau membuat hyung takut,"Siwon memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun

"aniyo hyung,gwenchana."jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang di paksakan Siwon tahu itu bohong namun dia memilih diam

"hari ini kita kosong ne hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun

"ne kita kosong besok baru kita ada jadwal,wae baby?"tanya Siwon balik

"aku ingin jalan hyung kita bertiga dengan Hyun Ri eottae?"tanya Kyuhyun wajah yang berubah cerah Siwon nampak berpikir '_tak ada salahnya juga'_

"ne kajja kita bertiga jalan-jalan."jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum

kamar Donghae

"ugh!"suara lenguhan Hyun Ri yang tersadar,dia mengerjapkan matanya ini bukan kamarnya saat ia akan bangun ternyata ada sesuatu yang menahan ternyata ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya erat dan dia langsung melihat wajah Donghae yang tertidur dengan sedikit gelisah

"oppa,,,,"panggil Hyun Ri pelan,Donghae yang memang tidurnya tak tenang dengan mudah mendengar panggilan Hyun Ri

"ne Hyunnie?"Donghae langsung bangun dan menghadap Hyun Ri

"oppa,,,,mommy,,,,,"jawab Hyun Ri

"kau ingin bertemu mommy mu? Kajja."Donghae pun langsung membantu Hyun Ri bangung dan membawanya ke kamar wonkyu

Tok tok tok

"kyu,,,,,"panggil Donghae pelan takut membangunkan yang lain tak perlu lama menunggu karena memang Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah bangun

"nde hyung?"jawab Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu,

"mommy..."belum sempat Donghae menjawab Hyun Ri sudah terlebih dulu memeluk Kyuhyun

"hyunnie,,,,waeyo chagy?"Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Hyun Ri tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut sepunggu Hyun Ri

"aniyo,,,aku kangen mommy,"jawab Hyun Ri, Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyum Donghae yang melihat itu jadi lega karena ternyata tak ada apa-apa terhadap Hyun Ri

"yasudah aku kembali ke kamar ne,aku mau tidur lagi mumpung libur hehehehehe"

"nde hyung,kami pun berencana akan berjalan-jalan hri ini bertiga."

"syukurlah kalian tak apa,baik lah jja ne."setelah mengatakan itu Donghae pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyun Ri

"kajja baby kita masuk dan bersiap-siap karena kita akan bersenang-senang bertiga hari ini."ujar Kyuhyun

"jinjja? Kajja mommy palliwa!"

Lotte World

"waaaaaaaaaa,keren!"teriak Hyun Ri yang sangat gembira sekali

Mereka memang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Siwon juga Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyun Ri yang polos itu

"mommy,daddy kita bermain sepuasnya ne?"tanya Hyun Ri dengan berteria untungnya penyamaran Siwon juga Kyuhyun saat ini layaknya suami istri dimana Kyuhyun menggunakan dress dengan aksen renda di dadanya,dan dadanya iya menggunakan dada pasangan agar lebih meyakinkan penyamaran mereka sedangkan Siwon tak banyak penyamarannya hanya saja wajah Siwon yang tampan dihiasi kacamata persegi rambut yang model biasa (mian aku tak terlalu ngerti fashion)

Kyuhyun nampak semakin manis dengan dress yang berwana krim lembut dia juga menggunakan wig yang pernah di gunakan dalam sebuah acara sungguh seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia yang sempurna

Hari itu memang mereka gunakan dengan menumpangi semua wahana yang ada. Saat mereka bertiga sedang makan siang di salah satu tempat orang penjual makanan saat mereka sedang asyik makan mereka di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Ahra

"Kyunnie,Wonnie,Hyunnie,ternyata kalian di sini wah kebetulan sekali."ujar Ahra

"noona,kebetulan sekali mau gabung?"tanya Kyuhyun

"apakah boleh?"tanya Ahra tak yakin,karena dia lihat Siwon maupun Hyun Ri hanya terdiam dan tak menyapanya sama sekali

"tentu."sekali lagi hanya Kyuhyun yang menjawab sedang Siwon dan Hyun Ri,Ahra pun memaksaakan diri duduk di hadapan Siwon karena Kyuhyun memberinya tempat di situ,Siwon hanya dapat terkejut melihat Ahra sudah di depannya dia pun tersenyum kikuk

"annyeong noona."sapa Siwon masih dengan senyum canggungnya ,di bals senyuman oleh Ahra

"eoh Noona kemari sendiri ya?"tanya Siwon yang berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dia dan Ahra

"ne,kebetulan aku ingin sekali ke Lotte World."jawab Ahra

Siwon kembali terdiam begitu juga semua

"ah mian,hyung aku pergi ke toilet dulu."Siwon yang terkejut langsung menjawab

"aku mengantarmu baby."jawab spontan yang mendengar panggilan sayang Siwon ,untuk Kyuhyun jadi terkejut

'_sudah sedekat itukah kalian?'_

"aniya hyung gwenchana,aku bisa sendiri,dan tak mungkinkin dengan dandananku yang seperti ini aku akan masuk toilet pria,lebih baik aku di antar Hyun Ri,kajja baby antar mommy."tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Hyun Ri

Seperginya Kyuhyun juga Hyun Ri keadaan Siwon dan Ahra semakin canggung,Ahra yang tak tahan dengan kecanggungan inilangsung membuka percakapan

"Siwon-ah jangan secanggung ini,apakah kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam?"tanya Ahra

"sejujurnya iya,dan noona aku ingin kau tahu,aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga Hyun Ri,mereka nafasku noona aku tak tahu akan jadi apa seandainya aku di pisahkan dari mereka,walaupun aku maupun Kyuhyun bukan orang tua kandung Hyun Ri dan bahkan kami sebenarnya tak akan bisa tapi sungguh aku seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan mereka entah disaat mereka bahagia,entah di saat bersedih."Siwon menceritakan semuanya apa yang dia rasakan,dia tak perduli Ahra akan menganggapnya apa yang penting saat ini hatinya lega karena bebannya telah ia ceritakan

"tapi Siwon,,,,kalian harus sadar hubungan kalian ini salah dan sangat salah."ujar Ahra

"apakah kau juga menyalahkannya noona?"tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin,Ahra yang mendengar kalimat Siwon sangat shock,namun dia tak mau kalah demi semua walaupun ini harus menyakiti Kyuhyun juga Siwon tapi menurutnya ini benar

" salah jadi kau harus bisa menerima semuanya."jawab Ahra "aku menyayangi adikku aku tak mau dia tersesat."lanjut Ahra

"walaupun itu menyakitinya?"tanya Siwon dengan tak percaya

"aku tak ingin menyakitinya tapi,,,,,," "drrrtt drrrrt drrrrt" kalimat Ahra terhenti getaran hape Siwon juga hapenya dan ternyata satu pesan dari Kyuhyun

_To:Siwonnie hyung_

_Mian hyung tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari Leeteuk hyung,aku dan Hyun Ri pulang ke dorm duluan,oiya aku membawa mobil Ahra noona,kau bisakan mengantarkannya pulang jaebal saranghae._

_To:Ahra noona_

_Noona aku serahkan dia padamu,jangan katakan apapun._

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun Siwon segera bangkit,sebenarnya Siwon sedikit curiga dengan Kyuhyun mengapa tiba-tiba dia bisa memakai mobil Ahra tapi dia berusaha tenang dan tak memikirkannya

"pastinya noona sudah tau pesan Kyuhyun,aku akan mengantarkan noona kerumah noona."setelah mengatakan itu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya namun baru satu langkah Ahra memanggilnya

"Siwon maukah kau menemaniku sebentar bermain di sini?"tanya Ahra tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa persetujuan Siwon Ahra langsung menyeret Siwon,Siwon hanya bisa mengikuti Ahra tanpa ada perlawanan,bukannya dia menikmati perjalanan ini tapi dai merasa bertanggung jawab atas Ahra amanah yang di berikan Kyuhyun

Wonkyu

"Mommy kok kita niggalin Daddy dengan Ahra imou?"tanya Hyun Ri , Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Hyun Ri menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan sepi

"Hyunnie,,,dengar mommy ne, mulai seakarang Hyunnie bakalan sama mommy saja ne,biarkan daddy mu dengan Ahra imou."jawab Kyuhyun

"maksud mommy,mommy dan daddy bakalan pisah?"tanya Hyun Ri tak percaya

"ne,ada yang harus kau ketahui chagy harabeojimu akan melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa memisahkan kita,jadi lebih baik kita mengalah dari pada ada yang terluka lebih baik mommy yang mengalah dan mommy tak mau kau terluka."jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang walaupun hatinya sakit,Hyun Ri yang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunndukkan wajahnya dan mengalirlah airmatanya

"tapi mom,,,mengapa mommy menyerah?"tanya Hyun Ri lagi

"karena mommy mengetahui harabeojimu,dan mommy yakin nanti ada jalan untuk kita berdua."jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus namun juga menyakitkan

"Hyun Ri maukan dengar mommy?"tanya Kyuhyun Hyun Ri pun tak dapat menolak lagi deia hanya mengangguk lebah

"anak pintar."ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Hyun Ri

"ne mommy,Hyunnie bakalan ikut mommy,dan entah mengapa Hyunnie merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menanti kita mom."ujar Hyun Ri yang membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengemabang bahagia

Wonkyu

Saat Siwon sedang mengantarkan Ahra kembali kerumahnya

"gomaweo ne Siwonnie."ujar Ahra

"ne noona,sekarang aku akan kembali ke dorm."jawab Siwon

"ah oiya appa menyuruh mu mampir dulu kajja."ujar Ahra Siwon yang akan menolak tak jadi karena Ahra sudah turun duluan,mau tak mau Siwon pun mengikuti Ahra. Saat tiba di dalam rumah Siwon dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya Siwon pun tak bisa lari lagi

"Siwon-ah,kajja duduk sayang ."ujar nyonya Choi Siwon pun mendekati yang umma dn duduk di samping sang umma

"Siwon-ah ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu,bahwa mulai malam ini Ahra akan tinggal di apartemen mu,tidak ada penolakan."ujar tuan Choi sambil mengancam Siwon,Siwon hanya mengepalkan tangannya

"ah sudah waktunya makan malam,lebih baik kalian makan dulu sebelum kembali ke apartemen Siwon."ujar nyonya Cho

"mianhe ahjuma,abeoji aku saat ini tinggal di dorm tidak di apartemen lagi."jawab Siwon

"wae?"tanya tuan Choi

"aku bosan dan sendirian,jadi aku memilih tinggal di dorm bersama hyungdeul yang lain dan juga Kyunnie."jawab Siwon tegas

"dan untuk mulai malam ini kau kembali ke apartemen mu dan tinggal bersama Ahra apabila kau menolak lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah saja."jawab tuan Choi

"abeoji!" "tak ada penolakan Choi Siwon!"Siwon hanya dapat diam

Wonkyu

Saat ini di dorm super junior sedang panik karena member termuda mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang,begitu juga dengan Siwon Leeteuk sudah berusaaha menghubungi Kyuhyun namun hape Kyuhyun mati,sedangkan Siwon dari tadi Siwon tak mengangkat telfonnya semakin cemaslah Leeteuk juga member yang lain

"bagaimana hyung apakah Siwon sudah di hubungi."tanya Yesung

"Siwon tak mengangkat telfonnya."jawab Leeteuk lemah dia sandarkan tubuhnya di sofa lelah karena mencari Kyuhyun _'drrrrt drrrrt drrrtt' _tiba-tiba hape Leeteuk bergetar dan dengan segera dia mengangkat telfon itu karena dari Kyuhyun

"ya!Kyunnie kemana saja kau?!"bentak Leeteuk Yesung yang mendengar Leeteuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan segera dia menghampiri Leeteuk

"_mian hyung aku pasti membuat mu cemas,aku tadi habis bertemu dengan menejer hyung juga sanjangnim."_

"lalu kau sekarang dimana? Kami khawatir sekali,kau dengan Hyun Ri juga Siwon?"tanya Leeteuk

"_aniyo hyung aku bersama Hyun Ri saja, oiya hyung aku Cuma ingin memberitahumu dan tolong saampaikan pada yang lain,"_

"apa yang akan kau sampaikan mengapa tak kau sampaikan saat di dorm saja?"tanya Leeteuk dengan was-was

"_tak bisa hyung karena yang akan aku sampaikan adalah aku akan vakum dari super junior,dan mulai malam ini aku tak akan kembali ke dorm."_

Leeteuk yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun langsung menengang

"apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun!"teriak Leeteuk yang membuat Yesung dan juga ternyata ada Siwon juga kedua orang tuanya juga Kyuhyun di dorm

"jangan pernah main-main dengan ini!"teriak Leeteuk lagi yang tak memperdulikan adanya orang tua

"_aku tidak main-main hyung,aku serius,kau tak perlu cemas aku dan Hyun Ri akan baik-baik saja,dan satu lagi aku menyayangimu hyung."_

"tuuut tuuut"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sambungan telfon yang telah terputus

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"teriak Leeteuk dengan wajah yang memerah karena emosi,saat Leeteuk akan menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi ternyata hape Kyuhyun telah mati

"aaaarrrrrggghhhh"Leeteuk mengerang frustasi saat dia berbalik dia melihat dua keluarga dan emosinya semakin memuncak saat melihat Siwon tanpa memperdulikan adanya tuan Choi Leeteuk segera menghampiri Siwon dan menampar wajah Siwon

"sekarang aku tahu apa penyebabnya."ujar Leeteuk

"apa maksud hyung?"tanya Siwon

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi,Yesungie hubungi member lain katakan'tak perlu lagi mencari Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun' sudah memberi kabar."ujar Leeteuk datar masih tetap menatap Siwon tajam dia juga dengan sengaja menekan kalimat tentang pencarian Kyuhyun dan tepat wajah semua manusia yang ada di hadapannya nampak terkejut,Yesung yang mendengar perintah Leeteuk dengan segera menghubungi member yang lain,sedangkan Siwon langsung shock

"apa maksud hyung?"tanya Siwon dengan suara yang bergetar,dia tahu bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan babynya

"sudah ku katakan tuan muda Choi bahwa anda akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi setelah semua membber berkumpul."jawab Leeteuk dengan datar,Siwon hanya bisa diam

"eoh iya silahkan duduk tuan dan nyonya."ujar Leeteuk dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek,tuan Cho yang mengerti maksud Leeteuk hanya dapat diam menahan amaarah karena dia juga akan tahu tentang anak bungsung

Semua member telah berkumpul,dan Leeteuk pun menjelaskan semuanya dia menatap tajam Siwon juga Ahra Siwon yang di tatap tajam Leeteuk hanya dapat menundukan kepala dia tahu Hyung tertuanya ini sedang emosi,sedangkan Ahra dia merasa bersalah

"kami tetap tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini,karena memang dia yang salah,jadi dia harus menurut."kalimat tuan Cho yang membuat semua tercengang

"heh!betul sekali jadi anda juga menyalahkan para gay yang diluar sana!"tanya Leeteuk denganemosi

"satu lagi berarti anda juga menyalahkanku? Karena aku seorang gay?"ujar Ki Bum yang sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini

"orang tuaku tak melarangku berbuat begini karena mereka menyayangiku,dan mereka tak pernah menuruti ambisi mereka demi nama baik,apakah dengan ini Siwon akan bahagia?apakah dengan ini Ahra noona akan bahagia?dan apakah dengan ini Kyuhyun juga akan bahagia? Jawabannya adalah tidak Siwon dengan cintanya kepada dua orang yaitu Kyuhyun dan juga Hyun Ri apakah dengan semudah itu dia bisa melupakan cintanya? Ahra noona yang nantinya akan selalu merasa bersalah dengan keadaan itu,sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai saat ini dia sudah terluka jadi tak perlu lagi sebuah jawaban,apakah kalian memikirkan ini?dan satu lagi apakah kalian memikirkan perasaan Siwon juga Kyuhyun?"semua tercengang mendengar penjelasan Ki Bum Ahra menundukkan kepalanya semua orang tua hanya bisa terdiam,sedang Siwon hanya bisa menatap kosong pada meja

"tak ada yang bisa menghalangi ini,cepat Siwon kau beresi barang-barangmu dan segera kau akan pindah."ujar Tuan Choi dengan tenang,semua member terkejut

"ne abeoji,aku akan mengikuti semua keinginan abeoji,mian hyung aku akan pindah ke apartemen dan aku akan tinggal dengan calon istriku yang cantik ini."ujar Siwon namun nada Siwon terkesan datar dan tak kesan bahagia semua mengerti Siwon sedang kacau jadi mereka hanya bisa menunduk

"cintaku hanya untuk Kyuhyun selamanya dia adalah istri di hatiku,ingatlah itu hyung."setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Siwon segera beranjak kekamarnya

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Donghae

"hiks,,,hiks,,,bummie apakah ini akhir dari perjalanannya,apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?"tanya Donghae di sela isakkannya,Ki Bum segera memeluk Donghae

"tenanglah hyung ingat kau sedang hamil."jawab Ki Bum semua tercengan terutama Ahra

'_Donghae hamil?'_ pikir semua orang,Ki Bum yang merasa di perhatikan langsung memandang mereka

"apakah menurut anda namja tak dapat hamil?buktinya Donghae istriku ini sedang mengandung buah cinta kami."ujar Ki Bum datar

"PRAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!

Belum sempat ada yang menyela kalimat Ki Bum mereka di kejutkan dengan bunyi benda pecah dari arah kamar Siwon

TBC

AAAAAAAHHHHH mianhe bukan maksud hati ingin nelantarin nih ff Cuma memang kemaren banyak halangan\

Nie chapter terpanjang moga aja yang ngebosenin dan ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena lelet publish

Mian juga law masih banyak typos ne...

Mohon reviews

**oiya terima kasih buat**

**amanda wu**

**Cho Ai Lyn**

**Orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu**

**Fifwonkyu0201**

**evil kyu**

**Irmawks**

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**

**ChoithyaraELF**

**rikha-chan**

**WKS0711**

**rikha-chan**

**Gomaweo ne semangatnya and reviewnya...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ff wonkyu-mommy,daddy don't leave me again**

"PRAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!

Belum sempat ada yang menyela kalimat Ki Bum mereka di kejutkan dengan bunyi benda pecah dari arah kamar Siwon

Cast:Kim Hyun Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

All member suju

Pair:SiwonxKyuhyun

SemexKyuhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,little angst

Yaoi BXB,Typo,ooc,dll

Rate:T

Semua terkejut dan langsung menghampiri kamar Siwon

"Siwon-ah!panggil Leeteuk dan langsung menghampiri Siwon duduk bersimpuh di depan kaca yang sudah hancur karena Siwon lempar mengguna vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. Siwon duduk bersimpuh sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan menggumamkan satu nama

"Kyunnie,,,,," gumam Siwon lirih,member Super Junior yang hanya bisa memandang Siwon dengan iba,sedang kedua orang tua menatap dengan rasa bersalah

"tenanglah Kyunnie baik-baik saja lebih baik kau istirahat saja."Leeteuk pun langsung membawa Siwon ke tempat tidur di bantu Kangin dan Hankyung,Leeteuk terus membelai kepala Siwon dengan lembut sehingga Siwon yang merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Leeteuk tertidur dengan perasaan yang lelah juga sakit

Leeteuk yang tahu Siwon telah tidur segera berdiri dan menghampiri para orang tua

"maaf tuan lebih baik anda kembali besok saja,sekarang Siwon nampak lelah jadi dia belum bisa membereskan barangnya,biar nanti saya yang akan membereskannya,dan untuk nona Ahra terserah anda,bukankah anda calon istri yang baik? Jadi anda harus tau apa yang seharusnya anda lakukan."ujar Leeteuk dengan nada suara yang lebih dingin dari yang tadi,dan juga terkesan mengejek,setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Leeteuk langsung saja keluar tanpa kata yang diikuti member lain,Sungmin yang paling akhir keluar mendekati tuan Choi terlebih dahulu

"maafkan Leeteuk hyung ahjushi,dia sedang emosi,harus anda tahu Leeteuk hyung sangat menyayangi Kyunnie,eoh tidak bukan hanya Leeteuk hyung namun kami semua."setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin mengikuti yang lain

Setelah kepergian member super junior dua keluarga itu saling diam

"eomma,,,aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini,aku tak sanggup melihat mereka yang seperti ini apalagi sekarang kita tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kyunnie,dia sangat kecewa pada kita sehingga kepergiannya pun tak memberi kabar pada kita,dia hanya memberi tahu semua member super junior."ujar Ahra lirih yang memecah keheningan,orang tua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam

"betul apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ki Bum,kita tak seharusnya bertindak gegabah,kita juga harus memikirkan perasaan Siwon juga Kyuhyun,aku sadar setelah melihat bagaimana Ki Bum juga Donghae,mereka akan punya anak walaupun mereka namja,jadi tak ada salahnya bila Kyuhyun dan Siwon menikah."ujar Ahra lagi

"aku tetap menolaknya,kalau kalian akan membatalkan perjodohannya ini tak apa,aku tak menyalahkan kalian,aku akan menjodohkan Siwon dengan Stella,ya dia juga gadis yang baik dan aku yakin dia masih mencintai Siwon."jawab tuan Choi,Ahra terkejut mendengarnya

"dan anda tak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"tanya Ahra

"maaf,saya tidak akan mengubah apapun."jawab tuan Choi

"aku akan membatalkannya,aku tak ingin anak ku terluka,aku hanya berharap dengan ini kita masih menjalin pertemanan,"tuan Cho angkat bicara

"tentu kita akan tetap berteman."tuan Choi dan tuan Cho salaing berpelukan

"TAPI KALIAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN KYUNNIE!WALAUPUN PERJODOHAN INI TIDAK MELIBATKAN KU TAPI INI MELIBATKAN PERASAAN ADIKKU!APAKAH DENGAN INI SIWON AKAN MENERIMA?"ujar Ahra lantang sehingga terdengar sampai luar,kebetulan member Super Junior masih berada di ruang tengah langsung menuju kamar Siwon,Leeteuk yang memang sudah emosi semakin emosi karena mereka akan mengganggu Siwon

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN KEMBALI BESOK SAJA!JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI SINI!KALIAN TAK LIHAT KEADAAN SIWON BAGAIMANA HA!CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"Leeteuk pun berteriak di depan pintu,semua langsung memandang Leeteuk,teriakan Leeteuk ternyata membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut tak terkecuali tuan Choi dan Cho

'_Leeteuk hyung benar-benar meradang.'_ Batin semua member

"tuan lebih baik anda menuruti Leeteuk hyung,ini akan semakin runyam,jadi tolong anda tinggalkan ruangan ini." Yesung yang merasa tak enak langsung menjelaskan kembali dengan suara yang lebih lembut,akhirnya Tuan Choi dan tuan Cho keluar dan pergi dari dorm,namun tidak dengan Ahra

"apakah anda akan merawat Siwon nona?"tanya Leeteuk sarkartis "apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"pertanyaan kembali muncul dari Heechul

"tenang oppa,aku sudah membatalkan perjodohan ini karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka,namun sekarang yang aku pikirkan adalah tuan Choi yang akan tetap menjodohkan Siwon dengan Yeoja yang bernama Stella."jawab Ahra,semua memandang Ahra

"ne, jadi aku mohon beri tahu keberadaan Kyunnie pada ku."Ahra memohon sambil terisak ,Hankyung yang melihat Ahra seperti itu jadi tak tega

"kami juga tak tahu keberadaannya nona."jawab Hankyung

"dia hanya memberitahukan bahwa dia vakum dari Super Junior dan dia pergi dengan Hyun Ri."jawab Leeteuk

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?aku harus mencarinya dimana?"tanya Ahra lirih

"lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat dulu,ingat besok kita ada jadwal dan kemungkinan kita akan mengadakan fansmeeting (bener gak)"jawab Leeteuk"besok baru kita pikirkan lagi bagaimana mencari Kyunnie."lanjut Leeteuk

"bolehkah aku menginap di sini?"tanya Ahra takut-takut "aku ingin ikut mencari Kyunnie"lanjut Ahra

"haah baik lah malam ini kau tidur di kamar ku biar nanti ,aku tidur di kamar Siwon."jawab Leeteuk

5 bulan kemudian

Di sebuah desa tepatnya di bawah pohon ek seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk melamun sambil memandangi danau yang ada di hadapannya

"mommy!"panggila seorang gadis remaja yang menggunakan seragam sekolah high school pada namja manis itu yang di ketahui namanya adalah Kyuhyun dan gadis remaja itu adalah Hyun Ri,Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan HyunRi segera memalingkan wajahnya menghadap HyunRi sambil tersenyum manis,Hyun Ri pun menghampiri Kyuhyun

"mommy,,,jangan melamun sendirian di sini,kasian nae dongsaeng mommy."ujar Hyun Ri sambil menyampirkan sebuah jaket pada bahu Kyuhyun "di sini dingin mom,,,"lanjut Hyun Ri

"mianhe,,mommy bosan di dalam rumah jadi mommy keluar."jawab Kyuhyun

"iya tapi mommy tetap harus menggunakan pakaian yang tebal biar tidak kedinganan,mommy tidak kasian sama Dongsaeng?"omel Hyun Ri,Kyuhyun yang mendengar omelan Hyun Ri hanya tersenyum

Saat ini Kyuhyun juga Hyun Ri menetap di desa tempat dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali,5 bulan lalu adalah keputusan yang sangat memberatkan bagi Kyuhyun apalagi setelah 1 bulan dia pergi dia mengetahui bahwa ada janin yang hidup dalam dirinya,ya Kyuhyun hamil tanpa harus mempertanyakan anak siapa dia sudah tahu siapa appa dari janin itu,Kyuhyun sangat bahagia saat mengetahui dia hamil Hyun Ri lebih bahagia lagi

"mian chagy,"jawab Kyuhyun

"lain jangan di ulangi ne mommy,"

"ne,sekarang kita pulang."lanjut Kyuhyun

Sesampainya di rumah Hyun Ri langsung mengganti pakaiannya,sedang Kyuhyun langsung kedapur menyiapkan makan untuk Hyun Ri

"ada yang bisa Hyunnie bantu mom?"tanya Hyun Ri

"aniyo mommy Cuma menghangatkan saja chagy kau duduk saja."jawab Kyuhyun, Hyun Ri yang melihat pekerjaan Kyuhyun memang tak berat memilih menuruti Kyuhyun siang itu di habiskan Kyuhyun dan Hyun Ri hanya berdua di rumah karena pembantu yang biasa mengurus pekerjaan rumah sedang cuti,

Satu hal yang baru Kyuhyun ketahui tentang Hyun Ri bahwa anak itu memiliki peninggalan harta yang banyak dari orang tuanya,dan Kyuhyun pun telah mengetahui siapa Hyun Ri yang sebenarnya saat pertama mengetahuinya Kyuhyun sangat sedih sekali karena sebentar lagi Hyun Ri pasti pergi pikirnya,namun selang 1 bulan semenjak berpisahnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hyun Ri akan menghilang,namun mereka mendapatkan kabar yang lebih mengejutkan yaitu kehamilan Kyuhyun. Dari itulah Hyun Ri tahu mengapa dia tak menghilang,dan ternyata hikari yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon berhasil,sehingga dia tak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri,hingga kandunga Kyuhyun 5 bulan ini Hyun Ri selalu mejaga serta menyayangi Kyuhyun bahkan kasih sayang semakin besar,dan para maid yang berkerja di sana juga sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya mereka anggap aneh dan menjijikkan,namun dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi Hyun Ri mereka langsung merubah tanggapan mereka karena mereka juga sangat menyayangi Hyun Ri,juga terkadang oppa Hyun Ri Youngmin juga mengunjungi mereka dan Kyuhyun juga sudah semakin dekat Youngmin yang ikut memanggilnya mommy,dari cerita Hyun Ri kepada Kyuhyun Youngmin adalah anak angkat dari mommy dan daddynya terdahulu,namun saat Kyuhyun memandang Youngmin entah mengapa wajah itu sedikit mirip dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengenang 5 bulan lalu

"wae mommy?kok senyum-senyum sendiri?"tanya Hyun Ri

"aniyo,mommy hanya ingat saat pertama kali melihat Youngmin,"jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"oiya bagaimana sekolahmu baby?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyun Ri

"biasa saja mom,Hyunnie bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya dari seongsenim."jawab Hyun Ri dengan semangat

"good anak mommy memang paling hebat."ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Hyun Ri

"jadi aku sudah tak di anggap anak mommy lagi?"tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan Kyuhyun dan Hyun Ri,dan ternyata orang itu adalah Youngmin

"oppa!"seru Hyun Ri

"Youngie juga anak mommy kok tenang saja."jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut,Youngmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali

"miss you mom."lirih Youngmin,Kyuhyun yang mendengar lirihan Youngmin langsung memeluk namja yang mulai ia sayangi ,Hyun Ri yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya tersenyum

Sedangkan di Seoul saat ini sedang gempar dengan berita keluarnya Siwon dari Super Junior dengan alasan dia akan lebiih fokus dengan perushaan ayahnya sehingga dia harus meninggalkan kairirnya di dunia intertainment namun di ballik itu semua tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya Siwon rasakan,Siwon yang kehilangan juga Siwon yang merasa hampa,orang-orang di luar melihatnya begitu sempurna tapi sesungguhnya Siwon layaknya mayat hidup

Seperti saat ini dia sedang melakukan pensurveian pada salah satu mall yang di dirikan ayah ya seperti biasa dia hanya menyapa Karyawan dengan senyum seadanya namun senyum yang tak sampai ke mata dan juga hatinya

Setelah melakukan pensurveian ia kembali ke ruangannya dan saat di ruangannya inilah dia menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya dirinya yang hanya memiliki kekosonga

'_baby dimana kalian sekarang?aku merindukan kalian,babykyu,baby hyunnie,'_Siwon hanya dapat menyebut nama dua orang yang telah membawa sebagian hidupnya dengan lirih

"Oppa!"namun panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Siwon,dan Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan datar

"Oppa!ommanim menyuruh kita untuk pergi kebutik mengambil baju pernikahan kita."ujar Wanita itu yang ksudah di berdiri di samping Siwon dan memeluk Siwon dengan manja , dan benar dia adlah Stella calon istri seorang Choi Siwon

"aku tak bisa pergi,kau pergi saja dengan eomma,aku ikut saja apa yang kalian pilih."jawab Siwon datar sambil membuka notenya

"tapi oppa,aku inginnya denganmu."jawab Stella dengan nada tetap manja

"kau pergi sendiri atau kita batalkan pernikahan ini."jawab Siwon dengan nada dingin,Stella yang mendengar kalimat Siwon hanya bisa mendengus sebal dengan langkah lebar dan menghentak dia meninggalkan ruangan Siwon

"aish!"seperginya Stella Siwon kembali memandang sebuah foto di ponselnya

"lebih baik aku mati saja waktu itu baby,aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."Siwon menangis tersedu-sedu

TBC

AAAAHHH Mian lagi-lagi aku lalai ama nie fic mian bagi yang menunggu *mang ad?

Baru di lanjut soalnya kmren ide nie fic tiba-tiba macet nah baru ada ini mian ne,,,, semoga masih ingat dengan fic abal nan alay ini

Sekali lagi mohon rieviewsnya

Terima kasih bagi para rieders dan SR yang sudi membaca

Rieviews ne

oiya terima kasih buat

amanda wu

Cho Ai Lyn

Orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu

Fifwonkyu0201

evil kyu

Irmawks

Wonkyuhomintaoris all

ChoithyaraELF

rikha-chan

WKS0711

rikha-chan

Gomaweo ne semangatnya and reviewnya...


End file.
